MY LITTLE ANGEL
by kurohitsutoru
Summary: CH 4 apdet... SasuFemNaru Naru ketahuan oleh sasuke... Itachi pergi ke luar negri dan sasuke memulangkan seluruh pelayanya... untuk apa? yos mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo minna …..

Haiiii….hajimemashite … Toru author baru disini….. dan ini fic pertama Toru harap maklum yaaa….karena Toru sadar pasti banyak kesalahan yang Toru perbuat **_" **juga kata-katanya yg nggak nyambung hiks** T_T**. Selain itu para senpai harap masukanya yaaaa….! Oh iya disini toru menerima flame karena toru yakin pasti fic toru ini gaje dan banyak kekuranganya …. **Tapi jangan pairingnya ya…. Please….! **Ok readers selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, DLL **

**IF YOU LIKE… READ IT!**

**BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE UP TO YOU…**

Tapi saranku sih mendingan nggak usah baca! *di death glare*

**RATED: T**

**PAIRING: SASUFEMNARU**

**MY LITLE ANGEL**

Seorang gadis kecil sedang menangis dalam gang sempit yang jarang di lewati orang. Rambutnya yg berwarna kuning cerah diikat 2 kini terlihat acak acakan. Butiran-butiran air mata terjun dari matanya yg berwarna blue sapphire menenggelamkan keindahan matanya. Dia memakai baju atau lebih tepatnya gaun yg lebih mirip seperti gaun kerajaan berwarna oranye berenda dibalut dengan kain-kain yang melingkar membalut leher dan tanganya. Gaun yg tadinya Nampak indah itu kini terlihat kusut. Sang gadis kecil pemilik gaun yg diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto tidak memepedulikanya melainkan terus menerus menangis tanpa henti.

"Hiks …. Hiks… huweeeee….. Naru dimana ?"

"Ini semua karena Naru tidak hati-hati…. Harusnya Naru menuruti semua kata Kaa-san…. Kalau saja Naru tidak belajar terbang sendirian pasti Naru tidak akan begini… huaaaaa…. Kaa-san… Tou-san…. tolong Naru…. Naru takut sendirian…. Naru takut…. Naru janji tidak akan jadi anak nakal lagi!"

"Hiks…. Hiks…. Huwaaaaaaaaa!"

Tiba- tiba tedengar suara langkah sepatu orang yg datang. Terlihat siluet hitam mendekati anak kecil itu ak.a Naruto. Mau tak mau Naruto berjalan melangkah mundur karena ketakutan.

"Si-si-apa itu…."

SASUKE POV

"…. Naru takut…. Naru janji tidak akan jadi anak nakal lagi!"

'Suara siapa itu' batin ku

"Hei Sasuke kau kenapa? Kok berhenti?" Tanya sahabatku yg memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dan memiliki tanda lahir berbentuk segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di pipinya. Orang paling berisik plus maniak anjing ak.a Kiba

"Tidak… hmm… apa kau mendengar suara anak kecil tadi? Sepertinya dari gang sempit itu…" Tanyaku pada Kiba

"Tidak… mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja….. atau jangan-jangan hantu lagi…. Hiiiiiii"

"Tolong jawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban yg masuk akal Baka!"

"Terus apa lagi…. Kata teman-temanku di gang itu angker…. Banyak penghuninya…. Dan… hei …. Kau mau kemana Sasuke….. heiiiii…. Sasuke"

"Hn" jawabku singkat sembari meninggalkan Kiba yg terus memanggil namaku. Namun tak ku pedulikan. Sepertinya kalau lebih lama lagi aku mendengarnya bercerita bisa-bisa aku ketularan penyakit bodohnya.

NORMAL POV

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Kiba tanpa menghiraukan panggilanya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati gang sepi yg ia lewati tadi. Entah kenapa ada suatu hal yang menarik hatinya.

"Hiks…. Hiks…. Huweeeeeeeeee!"

"Si-si-apa itu…." Ujar Naruto dengan terbata

Sasuke pun mendekatkan dirinya kearah Naruto yg sedang ketakutan.

"Cup….cup jangan menangis, jangan takut, kakak akan menolongmu…." Kata Sasuke lembut sambil menggendong anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang di ikat dua yg memiliki mata berwarna blue sapphire ak.a Naruto. Sasuke belum pernah bertingkah selembut ini pada anak kecil. Biasanya Sasuke selalu menolak apabila di suruh mengurus anak kecil. Tetapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja hatinya tergerak untuk menolong anak itu *duh kayaknya Sasu mulai OOC tuh*

"Ka-kakak siapa?…. Hiks…" Ujar Naruto yg tangisnya mulai mereda karena bertemu orang yg _mungkin_ akan menolongnya.

"Nama kakak Uchiha Sasuke…. Namamu siapa anak manis?"

"Naru… Uzumaki Naruto" ujar Naruto dengan wajah polosnya

"Kenapa Naru-chan sendirian di sini?"

"Naru tadi… tadi… belajar terbang, tapiiii Naru terperangkap di sebuah pusaran hitam dan akhirnya Naru tidak bisa bertemu Kaa-san dan Tou-san ini semua karena Naru nakal…"

'Huh anak kecil sukanya berkhayal yg aneh-aneh!' batin Sasuke

"Naru-chan berasal dari mana?"

"Dari cermin ini" di tunjukkanya sebuah cermin berbentuk segitiga dan memiliki bingkai berwarna kuning cerah. Alis Sasuke yg sebelah kanan berkedut mendengar pejelasan dari gadis kecil berambut pirang tadi a.k.a Naruto.

"Naru-chan… jangan bercanda, kalau Naru-chan bercanda terus nanti Naru tidak dapat menemukan orang tua Naru… apa Naru mau tinggal sendirian disini terus menerus?" ujar Sasuke sedikit geram mendengar pebjelasan tidak masuk akal dari Naruto.

"Tidak…. Walaupun Naru nakal, Naru bukan seorang pembohong… kakak jangan asal menuduh ya…. Naru jujur…. Naru memang berasal dari cermin itu!"

'Hn, kalau begini terus tidak akan selesai-selesai… percuma berdebat dengan anak kecil'

"Ya sudahlah Naru-chan mau ikut kakak?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke rumah kakak untuk sementara waktu, sampai nanti pihak kepolisian menemukan orang tuamu"

-skip time-

Sesampainya di rumah –atau lebih tepatnya mansion- keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke pun membawa Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan menyuruh para pelayannya untuk membersihkan badan Naruto serta memberikan pakaian yang layak untuk di pakai. Setelah Naruto selesai 'di dandani' oleh pelayan- pelayannya, Sasuke dan Naruto makan malam bersama. Hanya mereka berdua, maklumlah keluarga Sasuke itu adalah business man yang super duper sibuk, membosankan yah! Sangat ! karena aku juga merasakanya *curcol*.

Keadaan di meja makan itu sangat hening. Hanya terdengar suara piring dan sendok beradu –walau tak begitu keras karena ada molton-nya-. Sementara itu Naruto yg tidak suka keheningan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Unnn… Sasuke-niichan tinggal sendirian?... kok Naru tidak melihat Kaa-san dan Tou-san –nya Sasuke-nii?" Tanya Naruto dangan wajah polosnya.

"Naru-chan… sudah jangan membahas itu yahh… setelah makan malam, cuci kaki lalu tidur, Naru maukan jadi anak manis?" ujar Sasuke mengubah topic pembicaraan. Sasuke memang tidak senang apabila diungkit tentang orang tuanya, yang notabene telah dianggap Sasuke sebagai pemisah dirinya dengan anikinya yang sangat Ia sayangi. Menurutnya orang tuanya itu sangatlah gila kerja sampai-sampai ia tidak di pedulikan. Memang sih, hidupnya bergelimangan harta. Dirinya sendiri adalah seorang yg sempurna –ditinjau dari sudut pandang orang lain-, mulai dari ketampananya,kejeniusanya, ke'cool' an nya wuiiiih bisa dibilang PERVERT –Coret maksud author- PERFECT. Kecuali –menurut author- rambutnya yang mirip err pantat ayam. Tetapi Ia juga manusia yang butuh kasih sayang.

"Iya… Sasu-nii" ujar Naruto menurut dan melakukan semua yang Sasuke perintahkan tadi.

.

.

.

JLEGAAAAAAR

"KYAAAAAAAA" teriak Naruto sekuat mungkin.

Sasuke yg mendengar teriakan Naruto bergegas menuju kamar Naruto takut-takut terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Ada apa Naru-chan" ujar Sasuke dengan nada agak panic

"HUWAAAAAA…. NARU TAKUUUUUT… NARU TAKUT PETIR SASU-NIIIIIIII NARU TAKUUUUUUT" Teriak Naruto sekencang kencangnya.

NGIIIIIIING

Telinga Sasuke berdenging mendengar suara Naruto yang notabene dapat menghancurkan benda-benda di sekelilingnya itu *lebaaaaay*

"Iya… iya… Naru-chan… kalau Naru mau, Naru bisa tidur bersama Sasuke-nii? Bagaimana? Mau?" kata Sasuke menawarkan

"I-iya N-Naru ma-mau!" jawab Naruto agak sedikit ragu

Setelah itu Narutopun pergi ke kamar Sasuke. Tapi bukanya malah tenang, Naruto semakin menggila. Teriakkan-teriakanya memekakan telinga Sasuke sehingga Ia tidak bisa tidur. Sasuke semakin bingung akan berbuat apa. Berbagai cara telah ia lakukan agar Naruto mau diam, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk pasrah saja.

Sabaaaaar…. Sabaaaaar Sasuke…. Kasihan sekali dirimu!*kan loe yg bikin gue begini! Dasar author geblek!*dichidori*kyaaaaaaaaa! –tepar-*

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian hujanpun berhenti. Diiringi dengan berhentinya `nyanyian indah` Naruto. Sasuke akhirnya menghela nafas lega 'akhirnya penderitaanku berakhir sudah'. Seketika itu Sasuke melihat Naruto yg sedang terlelap 'manisnyaaaa anak ini!' batin Sasuke. Karena wajah Naruto yg terlalu manis, Sasuke terpesona dan akhirnya mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi Naruto.

"Oyasumi Dobe" bisik Sasuke, kemudian mematikan lampu kamarnya. Iapun akhirnya terlelap karena kelelahan setelah `meladeni` Naruto tadi.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, di hari esok akan terjadi sesuatu yg tak terduga. Sesuatu yg mungkin akan merubah hidupnya.

.

.

Pagi hari yg tenang. Seperti biasa sang pemuda bermata onyx bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Namun…

"Hoaaaaaaaam…" Sasuke menguap kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Hn…. Haaaaah" pemuda itu menghela nafas teringat kejadian semalam ketika Sasuke mencoba menenangan Naruto yg berteriak-teriak gaje karena takut petir. Seketika itu juga ia tertawa sendiri, mengingat sebelum Naruto hadir di kehidupanya ia belum pernah mendengar suara-suara bising seperti itu. Setelah beberapa saat melamun ia akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Naruto yg masih terlelap di sampingnya.

"Selamat pagi Naru- HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriakan Sasuke membahana ke seluruh penjuru mansion hingga yg mendengarnya langsung bergegas menuju sumber suara takut-takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap tuan mudanya itu. Tak lama kemudian…. Datanglah seluruh bodyguard Sasuke bersiap siaga di depan pintu kamar tuan mudanya.

"Tuan Sasuke anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang dari luar yg tak lain adalah bodyguard Sasuke

"…" tidak ada jawaban. Rupanya Sasuke masih syok dengan apa yg dilihatnya kini.

"Tuan Sasuke….? Apa yg terjadi?" ujar orang tadi mengulang pertanyaanya

"…" hening. Kelihatanya otak Sasuke yg biasanya cepat tanggap kini menjadi sangat lemot memproses kejadian yg terjadi saat ini.

"Tuan Sasuke…. Maafkan kami bila kami lancang … tapi apa boleh buat… ini jalan satu-satunya…" ujar seseorang di luar yg nampaknya mulai khawatir akan apa yg terjadi.

1

2

3

BRAAAAAAAK

TRIIING

Otak Sasuke kini mulai bisa mencerna apa yg terjadi dan dengan reflek menarik selimutnya ke atas, menutupi tubuh orang yg ada di sampingnya.

"Tuan Sasuke anda tidak apa-apa?" orang yg tadi mendobrak pintu kamar Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Agaknya mulai khawatir melihat ekspresi yg di suguhkan tuan Uchiha padanya. Ya… benar saja dia khawatir… melihat tuan mudanya kini berwajah pucat pasi dan hidungnya yg memerah akibat menahan nosebleed. Oh sungguh tidak memancarkan seorang Uchiha.

"Ti-ti-dak a-pa apa!" ujar Sasuke terbata

"Tapi… tadi kami mendengar anda berteriak…"

"O-oh i-i-tu tadi ada …. Kecoa!" sungguh jawaban yg tidak elit untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke yg berteriak hanya karena seekor kecoa!. Jawaban Sang bungsu Uchihapun sontak membuat semua orang yg ada disitu ber- sweatdrop massal.

"Heh kalian mau apa di situ terus! Cepat sana pergi!" perintah Sasuke yg mulai sadar dan kembali memasang tampang stoic-nya. Semua orang yg ada di kamar Sasukepun pun bubar dan menutup pintu kamar Sasuke. Untungnya pintu itu terbuat dari bahan yg mahal sehingga hanya segelkuncinya yg terlepas. Kembali ke Sasunaru. Sebenarnya apa yg terjadi tadi? Lebih jelasnya kita lihat flashback yuuuk!

FLASHBACK

Pagi hari yg tenang. Seperti biasa sang pemuda bermata onyx bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Namun…

SASUKE POV

"Hoaaaaaaaam…" Aku menguap kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku.

"Hn…. Haaaaah" Aku menghela nafas teringat kejadian semalam ketikaku mencoba menenangan `si Dobe` yg berteriak-teriak gaje karena takut petir. Aku jadi tertawa sendiri, mengingat sebelum Naruto hadir di kehidupaku, aku belum pernah mendengar suara-suara bising seperti itu. Setelah beberapa saat melamun akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membangunkan Naruto yg masih terlelap di sampingku.

"Selamat pagi Naru- HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriaku. Aku benar benar kaget melihat seorang gadis berumur kira-kira sebaya denganku tidur di sampingku dengan keadaan polos tanpa memakai kain sehelaipun. Yah walaupun aku hanya melihat di bagian leher dan pundaknya saja –karena bagian dada kebawah tertutupi selimut- aku yakin kalau dia telanjang. Aku benar benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan rasanya aku ingin pingsan melihat wajahnya yg imut, rambut kuningnya yg acak-acakan, tiga garis di pipi kanan dan kirinya yg membuat wajahnya semakuin manis. Ughhhh aku tak tahan lagi ingin mengeluarkan darah yg nyaris keluar di hidungku. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah luar pintu kamarku.

"Tuan Sasuke anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang dari luar.

"…" aku tidak menjawab karena masih syok dengan apa yg dilihatku kini

"Tuan Sasuke….? Apa yg terjadi?" ujar orang tadi mengulang pertanyaanya

"…" hening. Kelihatanya otaku yg biasanya cepat tanggap kini menjadi sangat lemot memproses kejadian yg terjadi saat ini.

"Tuan Sasuke…. Maafkan kami bila kami lancang … tapi apa boleh buat… ini jalan satu-satunya…" ujar seseorang di luar yg nampaknya mulai khawatir akan apa yg terjadi.

1

2

3

BRAAAAAAAK

TRIIING

Otaku kini mulai bisa mencerna apa yg terjadi dan dengan reflek menarik selimutku ke atas, menutupi tubuh Naruto yg berada di sampingku

"Tuan Sasuke anda tidak apa-apa?" orang yg tadi mendobrak pintu kamarku tadi mulai membuka pembicaraan. Agaknya ia khawatir melihat ku yg jelas-jelas sangat kelihatan aneh ini.

"Ti-ti-dak a-pa apa!" ujarku terbata

"Tapi… tadi kami mendengar anda berteriak…"

"O-oh i-i-tu tadi ada …. Kecoa!" sungguh jawaban yg tidak elit untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke yg berteriak hanya karena seekor kecoa!. Ooh ingin sekali aku mejambak rambutku sendiri dan terjun ke jurang yg sangat curam. Dalam hatipun aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Jawaban yg sangat tidak masuk akal itu terlontar begitu saja sebegitu dangkalnyakah pemikiran seorang Uchiha?... memalukan.

"Heh kalian mau apa di situ terus! Cepat sana pergi!" perintahku yg mulai sadar dan kembali memasang tampang stoic-ku. Semua orang yg ada di kamarkupun pun bubar dan menutup pintu kamar yg sempat di dobrak tadi. Untungnya pintu itu terbuat dari bahan yg mahal sehingga hanya segelkuncinya yg terlepas.

SASUKE POV END

FLASBACK END

Setelah yakin semua orang telah pergi, Sasuke mulai membangunkan seseorang yg berada di kamar tidurnya tadi.

"HOIII KAU BANGUN BAKA! APA YG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU DENGAN KEADAAN YG SEPERTI ITU! DASAR WANITA TIDAK TAHU MALU!" bentak Sasuke dengan nada naik 2 oktav sembari mengoncangkan tubuh perempuan tadi.

"Nggggh…." Sang gadis yg di maksudkan tadi menggeliat kemudian mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Matanya yg berwarna blue sapphire itu pun mulai terlihat, berkesan sangat indah.

'Mata ituuuuu… sepertinya aku kenal' batin Sasuke.

"Ohayo Sasu-nii" ujar gadis itu sembari melemparkan senyuman khasnya yg terlihat sangat manis.

'Diaaaaa manis… wajahnya itu… benar benar…. Hoi Sasuke kenapa kau memikirkan gadis itu… bukanya kau harus memarahinya karena masuk kamar orang tanpa izin?... dasar Sasuke bodoh' inner Sasuke berteriak.

"HOI BAKA! APA-APAAN KAU SEENAKNYA SAJA MASUK KAMAR ORANG TANPA IZIN! KAU INI… MEMANGNYA INI HOTEL APA… DAN BAGAIMANA PULA PAKAIANMU ITU!" bentak Sasuke

Tapi Bukanya memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke, gadis tersebut malah menangis

"Hiks… hiks… hiks… hiks… kenapa? Hiks.. hiks… hiks…"

"E-eh ka-kau kenapa? Ke-kenapa malah menangis? Apa a-aku melakukan salah padamu?" Sasuke mulai bingung di buatnya. 'Kenapa pula gadis itu harus menangis?... atau jangan- jangan melihat keadaan pakaianya tadi… apa aku…. hyaaaaa i-itu tidak mungkin… tadi malamkan aku bersama Naru lagipula mungkin saja gadis ini penipu yg hendak merampok rumahku…'

"Chehhh… jangan harap kau bisa menipuku dengan air mata buayamu itu!" ujar Sasuke ketus

"Hiks… hiks… hiks… Sasu-nii kenapa? Apa Naru nakal? Naru berbuat salah apa pada Sasu-nii? Hiks…"

"A-apa Na-Na-Na-Naru? Ba-bagaimana bisa? Naru ja –Eeeeeeh kau pasti bukan Naruto kan? Jangan bohong… walaupun wajahmu mirip tapi tetap saja kau bukan Naruto huahahahhaha" Sasuke tertawa garing.

"Hiks… hiks… jadi Sasu-nii tidak percaya lagi sama Naru… hiks… hiks… HUAHmppph" Hampir saja tangis Naruto pecah kalau- kalau Sasuke tidak segera membungkam mulutnya.

.

Sementara itu beberapa meter dari rumah Sasuke terlihat mobil sport berwarna hitam yg kelihatanya menuju kediamanya.

"Hahahaha… baka otouto pasti senang kalau aku beri kejutan" Ujar seseorang berambut hitam di kuncir satu selaras dengan matanya yg berwarna onyx yg tentunya kalian tahu siapa.

.

Kembali ke Sasunaru.

"Hiks… hiks… jadi Sasu-nii tidak percaya lagi sama Naru… hiks… hiks… HUAHmppph" Hampir saja tangis Naruto pecah kalau- kalau Sasuke tidak segera membungkam mulut Naruto –dengan tangan tentunya-.

"Ja- ja- di kamu memang Naruto? Ta-tapi…" Sasuke berfikir sejenak dan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Naruto.

SASUKE POV

"Ja- ja- di kamu memang Naruto? Ta-tapi…" akupun berfikir sejenak 'memangsih…. Tadi malam aku hanya bersama Naruto… tetapi rasanya tidak masuk akal sekali kalau dia Naruto… dan lagi ohhh Naruto… kemana dia…? Bukankah tadi malam dia masih bersamaku?...lalu –' belum sempat ku teruskan berfikirku tiba-tiba pandangan mataku terarah pada serpihan kain yg telah sobek. Lebih tepatnya Baju yg sudah tidak berbentuk baju lagi. 'baju ini…. Yg di pakai Naruto tadi malam… atau jangan-jangan Naruto berubah bertambah besar terlalu cepat karena kelainan hormone mungkin… tapi tetap saja tidak mungkin karena belum pernah aku lihat kejadian ini di belahan dunia manapun… jika toh ada pasti sudah disiarkan di berita bukan? Alah mungkin saja ini hanya tipu daya gadis itu!' aku mulai meyakinkan diriku sendiri dan memberanikan bicara

"HOI… KAU PIKIR AKU SEBODOH APA HAH? TIPUAN MACAM BEGITU… MANA MEMPAN PADAKU!" Bentakku pada gadis yg mengaku Naruto tadi.

"jadi Sasu-nii masih tidak percaya sama Naru… hiks… hiks… kalau begitu Naru mau pergi!" tukas gadis tadi padaku. Segera ia berdiri akan beranjak pergi dari kamarku, namun… ought… dia tidak memakai baju… 'mana bisa ku biarkan dia keluar dengan keadaan seperti itu. Yang ada malah aku akan dikira macam-macam padanya'. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menarik tanganya. Naas bagiku karena kakiku tersangkut seprei oleng jatuh menindihnya. Dan tanpa sengaja aku mengecup pundaknya dan…

'POOOF' 'CKLEK' Suara pintu yg di buka bersamaan dengan berubahnya gadis itu menjadi Naruto kecil yg kemarin aku temui.

"Baka otou –KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….

SASUKE POV END

FLASHBACK

Beberapa saat yg lalu

Seseorang berambut hitam di kuncir satu bermata onyx dan mempunyai tanda lahir berupa dua kerutan di dekat hidungnya sedang memarkirkan mobil sportnya di halaman mansion Uchiha.

"Huuuuh rasanya….aku benar-benar merindukan suasana di rumah ini….!" Ujar pemuda itu

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi pemuda itupun masuk dan di sambut ramah oleh seluruh pelayan di mansion Uchiha.

"Selamat datang Itachi-sama" ujar seluruh pelayan di mansion tersebut. Si pemuda yg diketahui bernama Itachi itupun tersenyum dan berkata "Hn, dimana baka otoutoku sekarang?"

"Sasuke-sama sedang berada di kamarnya Itachi-sama" Ujar seorang pelayan berambut coklat di kuncir menyerupai buah nanas dan memiliki tanda guratan di persimpangan hidungnya yg di ketahui bernama Iruka Umino, pelayan pribadi Sasuke.

"Hn baiklah kalau begitu! Bakka otouto… niichan datang…. !" Teriak Itachi deengan OOC-nya

Dengan semangat Itachi menaiki tangga dan berlari munuju kamar otouto nya. Dan

'CKLEK'

Itachi pun membuka pintu itu dan…

FLASHBACK END

"Baka otou –KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…." Betapa terkejutnya Itachi melihat apa yg ada di depan matanya saat ini. Ia melihat adiknya a.k.a Sasuke berpakaian agak tersingkap –karena jatuh tadi- menindih seorang gadis kecil yg tidak memakai baju… hanya di tutupi oleh sehelai selimut yg hanya menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah.

BRAK

Karena syok Itachi reflek menutup pintu kamar Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke yg didalam hanya cengok melihat kelakuan kakaknya. 'huhhh itu hanya illusi… hanya ilusi… tidak mungki baka otouto ku adalah seorang lolicon/ pedofil! Sadarlah itachi!' inner Itachi menyemangatinya. Kemudian Ia pun mulai membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan yg dilihatnya sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Huaaaaa baka otouto… apa yg kau lakukan dengan gadis kecil itu!"

"…" Sasuke yg cengok akan kelakuan kakaknya berserta kejadian ajaib yg baru saja terjadi hanya diam membisu tak memberi respon apapun.

"Woooi baka otouto lolicon! Pedofil! Apa yg sedang kau lakukan!" Itachi yg geram karena pertanyaanya tidak di jawab akhirnya menghadiahkan sumpah serapah untuk otouto kesayanganya.

Sadar akan posisi Sasuke saat ini, Itachi menarik gadis kecil itu ke pangkuanya beserta selimut yg membungkusnya. Itachi melihat jejak air mata di pipi gadis kecil itu pertanda kalau Ia habis menangis. Sepertinya itu akan memperparah keadaan, karena berhubung Itachi sedang berfikiran macam- macam dan keadaan Sasuke tadi lengkaplah sudah bukti dimata Itachi.

"Sasuke… kakak tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata punya hoby seperti ini…" ujar itachi dengan nada yg semakin rendah.

"Suke-chan…"panggil itachi

"…" tidak ada jawaban

"Sasuke…."

"…"

'BLETAAAK'

Karena kesal panggilanya tidak di jawab, Itachipun menjitak Sasuke. Sasukepun sadar dan akhirnya menoleh kea rah sumber suara.

"Aaw… hei kau…. Eh baka aniki… kapan kau datang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah innocent nya karena otaknya masih error karena melihat kejadian yg tidak dapat di terima akal sehat itu.

"Hei baka otouto jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan ya! Asal kau tau saja aku sudah tau apa yg kau lakukan selama ini selama tidak ada aku… pantas saja kau tidak pernah punya pacar… ternyata…. Kau…. Pedofil…." Ujar Itachi dengan nada sedikit *sangat* menyesal.

"Eh-eh ano ka-kau salah paham baka Aniki! Tadi itu aku…ngggg….

tbc

a/n: waaah gimana gaje ya? Pastinya! *bangga* (reders: dasar sinting) maafkan segala kekurangan fic ini ya *munduk2* aishh akhirkata review ya!


	2. Chapter 2 A GAMES

Hai…. Toru kembali…. Membawa chapter 2 hehehehe Gomenasai yah… maafkan author yang gaje ini terimakasih bagi yg review dan yg **mem-fave/ alert story** **dan mem-follow** fict nie… *cara nulisnya gimana sih?*betulkan begini tulisanya?*#plaaak. sekali lagi Arigatou….

**Kimi kimi rezakiano: **Xixixixi Arigatou atas reviewnya *nunduk2*

**Nanaku kaizaki**: Arigatou senpai karena sudah review…. Saya sebenernya dapat ide komik chery dari Merupuri karyanya hino matsuri… tapi…. Tenang ajah …. Pastinya nggak akan sama persis kok… saya Cuma minjem *dan nggak bilang2 sama HM sensei* beberapa bagian cereitanya hehehehe sekali lagi arigatou.*nunduk2*

**bene-bene auxi**: Arigatou… sudah me Review cerita saya yg gaje ini *nunduk2*

**cherrysakusasu**: hehehe ra-ha-sia… mau tau? Janganlah jemu untuk mengikuti ceritanya #gampared… yah soal itu nanti saya ungkap di ch 2 atau ch 3 nanti… hehehe Arigatou…*nunduk2*

**Nutfieliundth**: Arigatou…*nunduk2*

**Akira Ezakiya Phantomthief**: Xixixixixi Ni dah update… Arigatou atas Reviewnya

*nunduk2*

**momon the fujoshi****: **5f senpai… maafkan ketidak hati-hatian saya… terimakasih atas peringatanya…

**nukoi reitsuya** : Ya salam kenal juga! Nukoi…. Ya.. benar… seperti yg saya duga banyak yg tahu klau ni dari merupuri ya arigatou atas reviewnya*nunduk2*

**10Cool Zero 1613**: Wah iya Senpai gomen atas kekuranganya… kejadian yg sebenarnya tuh saya salah masukin folder karena judulnya sama… yang satunya sebenarnya lebih panjang dan ada a/n kalau cerita itu dapat ide dari Merupuri… Arigatou karena sudah diingatkan… *nunduk 90 derajat*

**KuruKurun3ikochan: **Arigatou… Arigatou**  
><strong>

**mikoHaruNatsu**: Arigatou

**sypudth cuwidt**: waaah terimakasih sypudt karena sudah me review ff ni …. Arigatou

.

.

_Yo… enjoy… cerita di mulai jeng jeng jeng…..#plaaaaak_

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"Sasuke… kakak tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata punya hoby seperti ini…" ujar itachi dengan nada yg semakin rendah.

"Suke-chan…"panggil itachi

"…" tidak ada jawaban

"Sasuke…."

"…"

'BLETAAAK'

Karena kesal panggilanya tidak di jawab, Itachipun menjitak Sasuke. Sasukepun sadar dan akhirnya menoleh kea rah sumber suara.

"Aaw… hei kau…. Eh baka aniki… kapan kau datang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah innocent nya karena otaknya masih error karena melihat kejadian yg tidak dapat di terima akal sehat itu.

"Hei baka otouto jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan ya! Asal kau tau saja aku sudah tau apa yg kau lakukan selama ini selama tidak ada aku… pantas saja kau tidak pernah punya pacar… ternyata…. Kau…. Pedofil…." Ujar Itachi dengan nada sedikit *sangat* menyesal.

"Eh-eh ano ka-kau salah paham baka Aniki! Tadi itu aku…ngggg….

.

.

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO **** MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**MERUPURI ****HINO MATSURI**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO(S) DAN KEKURANGAN LAINYA Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Merupuri karya Hino matsuri**

**IF YOU LIKE… READ IT!**

**BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE UP TO YOU…**

Tapi saranku sih mendingan nggak usah baca! *di death glare*

**RATED: T**

**PAIRING: SASUFEMNARU**

**MY LITLE ANGEL**

**.**

**.**

"Eh-eh ano ka-kau salah paham baka Aniki! Tadi itu aku…ngggg….mau mengajak Naru-chan mandi… kau tau kan kalau anak kecil itu dimana-mana susah kalau di suruh mandi… jadi aku sedikit memaksanya.. dan akhirnya seperti itu dehh…."ujar Sasuke dengan wajah santai sambil mengendikkan bahu. Padahal sih di dalam hatinya sedang was-was dag-dig-dug-duer *pecahlah tuh jantung!*author: UAPAAA! BISUL PECAH?*Readers sweat drop* (lebayness)

"Hmmm… benarkah begitu otouto? Lalu bagaimana bisa anak ini ada di rumah ini? Oh tidak… lebih tepatnya kenapa anak ini bisa ada di kamarmu?" Itachi bertanya pada Otouto tersayangnya dengan nada menyelidik sembari menyipitkan mata

"Hei baka Aniki… hindarkan semua pikiranmu yang kotor itu… begini-begini aku masih suka cewek berdada besar tahuu!" *hei Sasu-kun kau juga sama piktornya #di chidori*

"Baka otouto! jawabanmu itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Hn… baiklah, Gadis kecil ini ku temukan di gang sempit saat aku pulang sekolah, dia sedang menangis sendirian di situ… karena kasihan aku membawanya pulang. Dan soal dia berada di kamarku, kau tentunya tahu kalau tadi malam hujan deras di sertai banyak petir! Karena itulah dia merengek minta di temani dan…" perkataan Sasuke menggantung karena dia mulai teringat sesuatu 'masak aku bilang dia berubah jadi besar dan kemudian berubah jadi kecil lagi? Bisa-bisa aku dianggap gila!... lebih baik aku tidak bilang soal itu pada Aniki!' batin Sasuke

"Dan apa Otouto?"

"Hn" hanya itulah jawaban yg di terima Itachi. Akhirnya Itachipun memutuskan untuk berhenti menanyai Sasuke dan bergegas istirahat. Karena pastinya Ia sudah lelah sekali menempuh perjalanan Suna-Konoha semalaman demi menemui otouto tersayangnya.

"Hei Otouto… cepat sana suruh pelayan untuk melayani 'gadis kecilmu' itu!" suruh Itachi

"Hn"

.

.

.

Sementara itu… di tempat lain yg tak tahu di mana

"Yakinkah kau ini akan berhasil?" Ujar seorang berambut pirang bermata Saphhire

"Yah 98% akan berhasil kalau 'dia' mengikuti semua rencana kita" sahut seorang berambut hitam bermata onyx disampingnya

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa membohonginya seperti itu?" seorang berambut merah panjang turut ikut dalam percakapan itu

"Hmmm… bukankah 'permainan' ini akan lebih seru kalau dilakukan dengan cara seperti itu?" Ujar seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang digelung menyisakan helaian rambutnya, mempercantik parasnya yang memang sudah cantik

"Tetapi… tidakkah aku kelihatan seperti orang yg tak berperasaan?" Sahut Seorang Berambut Pirang panjang di kuncir satu bermata green sea

"Hmm itu sudah jadi resiko mu karena kau ikut andil dalam permainan ini… jadilah orang yg bertanggung jawab Dei-chan!" Ujar seorang bermata Onyx

"Yah… terserah saja…! Tapi awas kalau terjadi apa-apa pada'nya'! kalian tidak akan ku ampuni… termasuk Orang tuaku sendiri! … bisa di pastikan Tempat ini akan ku ratakan dengan tanah!" geram seseorang yg di panggil Dei-chan tadi

"Sudahlah… diamlah sambil melihat permainan kita ini… tentunya tidak akan ada halangan yg berarti jika kalian tetap duduk manis di situ"

.

.

Di mansion Uchiha, Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi sudah selesai dengan ritual paginya masing-masing. Kini mereka bertiga sedang berada di ruang makan sedang menikmati hidangan sarapanya masing-masing.

"Hn… Baka Otouto… Tiadak biasa-biasanya kau baik pada anak kecil… benarkah kau tidak ada maksud terselubung pada anak ini?"

"Hn…" Hanya Jawaban khas Uchihalah yg keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Si sulung Uchiha itupun memutuskan untuk terlebih dahulu menimati Cappuccino-nya.

"Unn… Sasuke-nii kakak perempuan itu siapa? Cantik sekaliii… Apakah dia Nee-san –nya sasu-nii?" Tanya Naruto dg wajah innocent nya

BRUUUUSH

'TWICH' Empat siku-siku muncul di dahi Itachi

"Buahahahahaha" Sasuke tertawa dengan tidak elitnya. Cangkir cappuccino yg tadi di pegang Itachi bergetar, menandakan kalau Itachi mati-matian menahan amarah yg bisa meledak kapan saja. Walaupun Ia seorang Uchiha, pastinya dia akan marah jika di bilang begitu. Yah tapi… Uchiha tetaplah Uchiha… pastinya bisa menyembunyikan perasaanya dengan baik. Seperti layaknya yg di lakukan si sulung Uchiha sekarang. Walaupun mati-matian menahan amarah, dirinya tetap bisa tersenyum manis. Ooh… kalau bukan orang yg mengenalnya dengan baik, pastinya mengira kalau si sulung Uchiha itu orang yg sangat baik hati layaknya angel. Padahal kalian tidak tahu apa arti dibalik senyum misterius sang Uchiha sulung itu.

"Uhm… Naru-chan… sebenarnya… kakak ini Nii-san –nya Sasu-nii… bukanya Nee-san –nya Sasu-nii…" Ujar Itachi dengan nada lembut. Nyaris tidak diketahui kalau dirinya sedang marah saat ini.

"E-eh gomenasai… Naru tidak tahu…. Go-gomenasai…" Ujar Naruto menundukkan kepalanya

"Iya… tidak apa- apa Naru-chan…"

"Huahahahaha hmmmmmh…. Sebenarnya Naruto ada benarnya juga kok… waktu dia bilang kau itu cantik… kau itu memang seperti perempuan baka Aniki!…" ujar sasuke yang tawanya sudah mereda.

TWICH

Baru saja tanda itu hilang, kini muncul lagi persimpangan baru di dahi Itachi. Sabaaar… sabaaar

"Huahh… baka otouto… kau ini memang tidak suka ya kalau Anikimu ini pulang… padahal daku sangat merindukanmu… hiks… hiks" Ujar Itachi dengan nada memelas dan lebai -?-

"Puih… siapa suruh kau pulang!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada sarkatis padahal inner nya bersorak ria karena Aniki tersayangnya pulang. Saking senangnya Ia lupa dengan kejadian ajib bin ajaib yang ia alami tadi pagi.

"Hmmm… kau memang jahat baka otouto! Tapi biarlah… unnn… ini hari Minggu kan … bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Yah sekalian aku mau refreshing karena aku sudah cukup lelah dengan tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen yang minta di kerjakan…. Mau yaaahhh please…"

"Ogah…"

"Kalau Naru-chan mau tidak ikut itachi-nii jalan-jalan ke taman bermain nanti Itachi-nii belukan permen yang banyak untukmu!"

"Umm… Baiklah… Tapi… Sasu-nii ikut juga yah? " Ujar Naruto dangan senyuman 3 jarinya. Sunguh manisnya luar biasa… membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke melting, dan akhirnya pasrah

"Hmmm… haaaah baiklah…"

'Sudah ku duga' batin Itachi

.

.

"Huaaaahh…. Menyenangkaaaaaan Sasu-nii… Aku mau naik yang itu sekarang" Ujar Naruto dengan nada bahagianya seraya menunjuk wahana yang notabene adalah bianglala. 'bianglala…' batin Sasuke

"TIDAAAAAK AKU TIDAK MAU!" Sasuke menjerit seraya menutup telinganya.

BRUUK

Lututnya tiba-tiba lemas, tak kuat menopang berat badanya, iapun akhirnya jatuh terduduk dengan mata membulat sempurna. Pandangan matanya kosong sekelebat memori terlintas di benaknya

FLASHBACK

Sasuke umur 5 tahun

"Kaa-san… Tou-san… kita naik yang itu…" ujar Sasuke kecil menunjuk wahana kincir angin raksasa yang tak lain adalah bianglala.

"Iya… Sasu-chan… ayo kita naik kincir angin yang itu!" Itachi menyahut dengan antusiasnya

"IIh siapa yang mengajakmu… malu donk… nggak ada yg ngajak juga… weeee" Sasuke berkata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Huweee… Kaa-san Sasu-chan jahaaat…"

Sepasang suami istri itupun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua anak itu.

"Haaaah… sudah.. sudah… sekarang ayo kita naiki kincir anginya" Ujar Seorang wanita yg di panggil kaa-san tadi

Semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Sangat baik malah sampai saat dimana mereka masuk ke dalam wahana bianglala tadi. Tanpa terduga, ketika 'sangkar' mesin bianglala itu mendadak mati.

"huahh.. Itachi-nii kenapa kincir anginya berhenti? Kan jadi tidak enak"

"Entahlah Sasu-chan… Nii-san juga tidak tahu…"

JEGLEEG… KRAAAAK… BREG

Tiba-tiba saja Bianglala itu berjalan mundur dengan sangat cepat dan berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Otomatis 'sangkar' yang dinaikinya oleng, sehingga Sasuke yang badanya kecil dan tidak siap akhirnya keluar melalui lubang pada 'sangkar' bianglala yg cukup besar dan jatuh dari ketinggian yang cukup tinggi untuk membuat seseorang jadi trauma seumur hidup

"SASUKEEEEEEE!"

Hanya itulah yang dapat Sasuke dengar pada saat Ia terjun bebas dengan indahnya dari 'sangkar' bianglala tersebut. Yah walaupun Sasuke tidak terluka sedikitpun tetap saja pasti akan ada phobia pada benda tersebut bukan?

FLASBACK END

"Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa?" Ujar Itachi yang sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Otoutonya saat ini

"Sasu-nii… Sasu-nii tidak apa-apa?... Sasu-nii tidak suka naik kincir besar itu ya? Kalau begitu kita naik yang lain saja ya…" Naruto berkata dengan wajah cemas

"Sudahlah… hari ini cukup main-mainya…. Aku lelah ayo kita pulang saja" Ujar Sasuke memperlihatkan tampang yg mengerikan.

"Tapi…"

"KALAU KU BILANG PULANG YA PULANG MENGERTI TIDAK SIH! DASAR ANAK BUANGAN!" Hardik Sasuke pada Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto yg mendengar hal itu langsung bungkam. Ia terlalu takut untuk berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

.

Di perjalanan menuju ke rumah, Naruto yg biasanya cerewet kini jadi diam seribu bahasa. Sasuke yg mengetahui penyebab hal itu pun sedikit banyak merasa bersalah karena telah menghardik Naruto. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada Naruto ketika sampai di rumah nanti.

.

.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai di Mansion Uchiha. Naruto yg masih merasa takut pada Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Sementara itu, Sasuke mengikuti Naruto.

"Naru… Sasu-nii minta maaf atas kejadian tadi di taman bermain… Sasu-nii hanya trauma dengan bianglala itu… Sasu-nii benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Naru sedih… Naru… maafkan Sasu-nii ya…"

"hiks… hiks… Naru takut… Naru takuut sekali kalau Sasu-nii marah sama Naru… hiks… Naru-lah yg salah… seharusnya Naru tidak meminta Sasu-nii untuk naik kincir angin yang tadi…hiks… hiks" Ujar Naruto yang entah kenapa merasa tidak dapat membendung tangis yg sedari tadi ditahanya, membuat Sang Uchiha bungsu tersentuh hatinya.

"cup… cup… sudah… jangan menangis lagi… Sasu-nii janji… tidak akan marah lagi pada Naru"

Sasuke memeluk Naruto, pelukan yang hangat dari seorang kakak untuk adiknya. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya ada perasaan lain yg terselip dalam hatinya. Yah… ada perasaan yang lebih mungkin. Tetapi dengan segera pernyataan itu ditepis oleh sang bungsu Uchiha.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Saatnya bagi orang-orang pergi kea lam mimipi. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Ia sudah terjun ke alam mimpinya sedari tadi.

Krieeeet

Suara pintu terbuka. Menampakan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang terlelap. Kelopak matanya menyembunyikan keindahan iris berwarna blue sapphire yang sehari hari dilihat oleh pemuda berambut raven beriris onyx. Pemuda yang membuka pintu tadi. Baru beberapa hari memang… tetapi gadis kecil itu serasa sangat dekat denganya. Kehangatanya…. senyumanya… Mampu meruntuhkan pertahanan yang sedari dulu dibangun oleh seorang uchiha. Tapi lamunan itu buyar seketika saat ia mengingat kejadian yang dilupakanya sedari tadi pagi. Yah apa lagi kalau kejadian gaje bin ajaib itu lhoo… dimana Naruto bisa jadi besar kemudian bisa jadi kecil lagi ketika di cium Sasuke… yah yang sudah baca Merupuri pasti udah tahu kan penyebabnya? Khekhekhe #plaaaaak! Di gampar.

Sasuke yang sangat sangat penasaran memutuskan untuk menunggui Naruto di kamarnya. Yah… siapa yang nggakk penasaran coba ngeliat insiden gaje bin ajaib kayak gitu. Hyahh.. inilah dia penantian Uchiha Sasuke untuk mengetahui rahasia berubahnya bentuk Naruto. Dimulai dari pukul 22.30

Pukul 24.00, tidak ada perubahan

Pukul 2.30, juga masih tidak ada perubahan

"Hoahhhm…" Sasuke menguap tanda ia sudah mengantuk. Matanya sudah terasa sangat berat untuk di buka. Sebentar sebentar Ia menundukan kepalanya perlahan terpejam seakan akan mulai terjun ke alam mimpi tetapi kemudian menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya mengusir rasa kantuk yg kian menghinggapinya. Sesekali ia mencubit pipinya sendiri dengan amat sangat keras sehingga memimbulkan bekas merah pada kulitnya yang mulus itu. Tapi Ia tidak memperdulikanya karena masih penasaran dengan perubahan yg terjadi pada Naruto. Ingin rasanya Sasuke mencuci mukanya saat ini. Tetapi apa daya dirinya takut kalau-kalau Naruto berubah saat ia pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Sasuke memutar otak dan mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh penjuru kamar itu, sembari berharap agar ada benda yg bisa di gunakanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Yappp… lucky… pandangan matanya kini tertuju pada kotak kecil yg terletak di atas buffet kecil. Yahhhh apakah benda ituu…. Tepat sekali! Korek api! Lho? Kok korek api sihh? Kalian pastinya tau kan apa yang biasa orang lakukan dengan batang korek api saat merasa ngantuk! Yahhh 100 untuk kalian yg menjawab benar! Tentu saja mengganjal matanya sendiri dengan korek api. Ohhh sayang sekali mata yang indah itu harus di ganjal dengan batang korek api. Lalu mengapakah korek api bia berada di kamar naruto? Yah… rahasianya hanya author yang tahu. #plaaaaak

"Yakhhh semangat Sasuke!" ujar Sasuke menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Pukul 3.45, masih tidak ada perubahan

Korek api yg di gunakan Sasuke untuk menyangga matanya kini patah karena matanya sangat berat untuk bisa terbuka lagi. Tetapi cepat-cepat ia tersadar dan mengambil batang korek api yang baru untuk menyangga matanya.

Pukul 5.15 nihil

Entah sudah berapa batang korek api yg ia habiskan untuk menyangga matanya.

Pukul 5.30, Naruto tetap tidak berubah.

Sasuke yg kesal sendiri menghampiri Naruto yg sedang terlelap dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto.

"Narutoooooo kenapa kau tidak berubah juga…" ujar Sasuke frustasi karena penantianya sia-sia. Naruto yang bahunya diguncangkan pun akhirnya terbangun. Ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya yg mulai samar samar menampakkan lwajah orang yg didepanya ak.a Uchiha Sasuke.

"Unn… Sasu-nii… sudah pagi ya?" ujar Naruto dengan wajah khas bangun tidur

Sasuke yg mulai sadar akan tingkahnya yg seperti orang gila menghentikan tingkahnya itu dan segera memasang wajah stoicnya plus dengan lingkaran hitam yg membentuk kantung mata.

"Iya Naru-chan sekarang sudah pagi, sana cepat mandi"

"Unn… iya Sasu-nii"

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya diikuti Sasuke. Tetapi karena Sasuke sangat ngantuk karena tidur semalaman tanpa sengaja ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan menimpa Naruto. Karena terlalu lemas tanganya tak bisa menyangga tubuhnya sendiri. Naasnya pada saat itu kaki Naruto tertekuk dan …

'Krek!' Suara apakah itu? Yah itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara tulang kaki Naruto.

"HYhmmmmmmp" Suara Naruto tertahan karena di bungkam Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga jika terdengar suara seperti itu pastinya sakit. Oh kasihan sekali dirimu Naruto….

"Hiks… Sasu-nii sakiiit…" ujar Naruto lirih

"Ssssst Naru-chan jangan menangis… Naru-chan kan anak yang kuat… jadi tidak boleh menangis…" setelah berkata seperti itu Sasukepun menarik pelan kaki Naruto yg sakit tadi dan….

'kretek'

"HYAhmmmmmmmp" lagi-lagi suara teriakan Naruto tertahan karena Di bungkam Sasuke. Mengapa begitu? Ohhh jelas saja… Sasuke menghentakkan kaki Naruto berlawanan dengan arah tekukan tadi. Uh sasuke… kau sangat Sadis.

(Sasuke: hwahahahaha akhirnya tiba dimana saatnya diriku tak menderita… Naruto: kyaaaaa kau sadis sekali…. Sasu-kun! Sasuke: Hei jangan salahkan aku…salahkanlah yang membuat peran kita jadi orang menderita seperti ini! *Ngelirik ke arah author* author kabur sebelum kena double attack, sasuNaru: wooi mau ke mana kau author s*al**)

"Sudah Naru jangan berteriak terus memang sedikit sakit tapi nanti juga terbiasa!" Ujar Sasuke sambil memijit-mijit kaki Naruto. Sasuke… Sasuke… kalau urusan Naruto pastilah semua terlupakan. Termasuk rasa kantuk karena tidak tidur semalaman itu…. Wuisssh diriku salut padamu

"Nah bagaimana? Sudah agak enakan?"

"hmmmm…" Naruto mengangguk mantap. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yg tengah mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Seperti biasa kita lihat di flashback.

FLASHBACK

Beberapa saat yg lalu seorang berambut coklat di kuncir menyerupai buah nanas dengan aksen guratan di pangkal hidungnya ak.a Iruka Umino terlihat sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu.

"Aduhh… korek api yang kemarin aku beli di pasar kemana yahhh? Perasaan kemarin setelah aku ke pasar lalu…. Oooh iya … di kamar Gadis kecil bernama Naruto itu! Ya benar kemarin setelah aku ke pasar aku membersihkan kamar gadis itu! Tetapi… rasanya kurang soopan kalau masuk kamar majikan jam segini… Ahh lagipula aku tidak mencuri kok… dan yang tinggal di kamar itu kan anak kecil jadi tiadak apa-apalah…" ujarnya kepada dirinya sendiri. Lho? mengapa di mansion uchiha yang elit seantero Konoha itu masih ada yg membeli korek api batangan seperti itu? Jawabanya adalah… karena untuk membakar sampah. Yah kalau memakai korek gas tentunya akan merepotkan bukan? Kembali ke Umino.

Si pelayan itu pun melangkahkan kakinya kekamar yang di maksudnya tapi ketika ia sampai ia mendengar suara yg –menurutnya- ganjil

"HYhmmmmmmp"

"Hiks… Sasu-nii sakiiit…"

"Ssssst Naru-chan jangan menangis… Naru-chan kan anak yang kuat… jadi tidak boleh menangis…"

'kretek'

"HYAhmmmmmmmp"

"Sudah Naru jangan berteriak terus memang sedikit sakit tapi nanti juga terbiasa!"

"Nah bagaimana? Sudah agak enakan?"

"hmmmm…"

Ooh betapa terkejutnya dirinya mendengar suara tersebut. Iruka, lain kali belilah sapu untuk membersihkan otakmu itu. Hah tapi aku bisa paham karena dikau juga manusia. Tetapi tidakkah engkau perhatikan dengan baik-baik suara 'kretek' yang terdengar. Hmmm mungkin kau terlalu malas untuk memperhatikanya.

FLASHBACK END

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke berjalam menuju pintu untuk bergegas mandi. Orang dibalik pintu a.k.a Iruka yang mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dengan segera meninggalkan tempatnya tadi, takut-takut dirinya di pecat karena dirinya telah kepergok 'memergoki' majikanya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke… kenapa matamu itu? Naru-chan… kenapa jalanmu pincang?" Tanya itachi

"hoaaaahm tidak apa-apa hanya saja kau sedikit mengantuk karena mengerjakan tugas semalaman" bohong Sasuke pada annikinya

"Terus Naru… kenapa jalanmu pincang seperti itu" Tanya Itachi sekali lagi

"Ummm… tadi Naru jatuh saat baru bangun tidur-"

"Hoaaahhh sudahlah baka Anniki! Aku berangkaat!" kalimat Naruto terputus karena Sasuke berkata demikian.

'alah mungkin maksudnya jatuh dari tempat tidur… anak kecil memang tata bahasanya berantakan' batin Itachi

"Oh ya sudah…." Ujar Itachi melepas kepergian Otoutonya.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain waktu yg sama…

"Kalian lihat kan? Sepertinya permainan ini akan jauh lebih menarik dari yang kita bayangkan…" ujar seseorang berambut hitam klimis bermata onyx kepada kawan-kawanya setelah memperlihatkan keadaan di mansion Uchiha dari sebuah cermin

"yah mungkin iya… tetapi mungkin juga ini akan berdampak lebih buruk dari yg kita bayangkan"

Tbc

Huaaaah kok malah makin gaje begini…. Kata guruku complication-nya semakin banyak… maaf ya bagi semua…. Uh… Toru takut sekali kalau fict ini benar-benar mengecewakan… tapi Toru senang karena yg review lumayan… tadinya Toru sempat merasa takut kalau-kalau fic ini bakal di kacangin…. Hiks hiks hiks… Toru benar benar berterimakasih bagi yg membaca fict ini apalagi bagi yg bersedia review dan mem-fave and follow cerita ni… hontouni arigatou….


	3. Chapter 3

**Haiii… Toru kembali membawa ch 3… gomen kalau kelamaan _… akhir akhir ini Toru lagi banyak tugas T^T. Yah… sekali lagi Toru mengucapkan terimakasih bagi yang telah me review cerita gaje ini… terimakasih juga buat yang telah mem-fav/alert story ini… maaf ya di ch ini Toru nggak bisa balas review… *nunduk2* tapi reviewnya akan Toru balas di chapter depan… sekali lagi arigatou buat semuanya… termasuk silent readers… hehehehe… cerita ini bersi tentang awal mula dan sebab Naruto menjadi anak kecil…dan apa yang bisa membawanya bertemu sasuke walaupun belum terungkap semuanya….**

**yah readers enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO ****punya**** MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**MERUPURI ****punya ****HINO MATSURI**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO(S) DAN KEKURANGAN LAINYA Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Merupuri karya Hino matsuri**

**IF YOU LIKE… READ IT!**

**BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE UP TO YOU…**

Tapi saranku sih mendingan nggak usah baca! *di death glare*

**RATED: T**

**PAIRING: SASUFEMNARU**

**MY LITLE ANGEL**

FLASHBACK

Di sebuah tempat yang author pun tak tahu namanya#plaaaak –ralat – yang bernama **le monde des magique** terdapat sebuah **chateau** yang bernama **fèe palais** terlihat sepasang ibu dan anak sedang berbincang bincang. Dengan sekali lihat pun kita dapat menyimpulkan kalau mereka berdua sedang terlibat pembicaraan yang serius. Tersirat dari wajah sang ibu yang memandang lekat anaknya. Perempuan bermata scarlet yang memiliki iris berwarna green sea bernama Uzumaki Kushina *walaupun sudah menjadi nyonya Namikaze karena dirinya telah di persunting oleh seorang pria baik hati *hoeeeek*dijambak Minato* berambut pirang bermata blue sapphire a.k.a Namikaze Minato* yang diketahui adalah ibu dari seorang anak berambut pirang bermata sapphire a.k.a Naruto itu sesekali menghela nafas panjang mengingat kejadian yang di alami putrinya itu. Ditambah lagi putrinya yg keras kepala karena tidak mau menurut keinginanya, padahal keinginan itu semata-mata karena dia sayang kepada putrinya yang satu itu. Walaupun kita tidak tahu ada apa di balik keinginan itu

"Naru-chan… kau harus melakukanya sayang… Ini semua demi kebaikanmu!" Ujar sang ibu kepada anaknya sedikit geram karena sedari sarannya di tolak anaknya.

"Maaf Kaa-san… aku tidak bisa… aku benar-benar tidak bisa melukai perasaan orang lain yang tidak bersalah sedikitpun" balas sang anak

"Naru… Ingatlah kalau kau masih banyak tugas sebagai seorang **hada** keturunan Namikaze! Kau harus melindungi seseorang yang akan menjadi tuanmu nanti! Apa kata keluarga yang dilindungi keluarga kita berturut-turut sejak jaman nenek moyang kita…. Jika ternyata orang yang akan melindunginya tidak dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri!"

"Ya aku tahu Kaa-san… Tetapi bagaimana kalau ternyata orang yang akan ku lukai itu orang baik? Aku tidak sanggup Kaa-san… Aku tidak sanggup jika harus membutnya mencintaiku dan mencampakanya setelah mendapatkan ciuman (bibir) sukarela yang tulus kepadaku…. Aku tak sanggup!"

"Kau tahu kan Naru… Sebagai Hada keturunan Namikaze itu kau harus bisa menahan perasaanmu… sebagaimana yang di lakukan oleh kakakmu Deidara… kalau dia bukan orang yang kuat… tentunya dia tidak akan bisa membuat kau seperti ini… hanya demi kesetiaanya kepada masternya dia rela mengorbankan rasa sayangnya kepadamu… dia rela menyihirmu menjadi anak kecil… Naru… kau juga harus mengerti tentang tugas kita sebagai hada keturunan namikaze… kau…harus mencobanya" Kushina berkata dengan penuh penekanan pada anak kesayanganya itu. Sementara si anak a.k.a Naruto sedang berfikir keras untuk mencari solusi akan masalahnya sekarang ini. Dan setelah berfikir cukup lama diiringi dengan keheningan yg melanda mereka berdua akhirnya ia memutuskan apa yang akan di ambilnya

"Kaa-san… aku tau tugas kita sebagai hada Namikaze…

"jadi…

"jadi…

"jadi… aku akan berusaha walau aku tak yakin bisa melakukanya"

"Ya Kaa-san mengerti akan perasaanmu… berusahalah Naru…"

"Tapi siapakah yang akan jadi korbanku nanti?"

"Orang yang akan jadi korbanmu adalah orang yang pertama kali kau jumpai"

.

Setelah Naruto mengiyakan keinginan Kaa-san yang sangat disayanginya, Ia pun pergi ke dunia manusia dengan wujudnya sebagai gadis kecil. Dan dari situlah awal pertemuan Naruto dan Sasuke.

FLASHBACK END

"Itachi-nii… Itachi-nii mau ke mana?" Panggil Naruto pada itachi yang hendak pergi meninggalkan Mansion uchiha. Ia memakai kemeja biru dengan dasi berwarna putih serta celana hitam panjang yang biasa di gunakan para karyawan pada umumnya. Tetapi tentu saja tidak mengurangi kerupawananya. Menambah malah…

"Naru… Itachi nii ada rapat dengan client, jadi naru baik-baik di rumah ya…"

Kemudian Itachi mengecup Kening Naruto dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan mansion Uchiha.

.

.

Sementara itu Naruto yang di tinggal Itachi tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semua orang di mansion Uchiha sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanya masing-masing. Karena itu Ia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Tapi siapapun akan merasa bosan bukan? bila terus menerus berdiam diri di kamar. Akhirnya Ia berniat mengusir kebosananya sebentar dengan cara berjalan-jalan mengelilingi mansion Uchiha.

"Huaaahhhh… capek… ternyata jadi manusia itu tidak enak ya… mesti pakai kaki kalau jalan… Uh… aku jadi ingin terbang, tapi dengan wujud seperti ini sayapku juga pasti akan jadi kecil dan sulit untuk terbang…" Ucap Naruto berbicara sendiri

"Hmmm… apa yang harus ku lakukan ya?"

Naruto memasang pose berfikir ala L (readers: woooi salah fandom tuh!) yaitu dengan cara menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian Ia menemukan sebuah ide.

'ctik' Suara jari di jentik-kan.

"Ohhh iya… kalau gelap 'kan aku jadi besar… aku tinggal cari tempat gelap saja… ah aku ini memang bodoh… kenapa tidak lakukan dari tadi!"

Ia pun segera mencari tempat gelap. Lucky! Dia menemukan gudang di belakang mansion Uchiha. Tetapi selangkah lagi dia akan masuk…

'deg' sesuatu melintas di fikiranya. Dan ia berfikir kalau yang melintas di fikiranya kali ini sangat tidak baik. Dan yang ada di fikiranya kali ini adalah….

Adalah…

Adalah…

Adalah…

Adalah … *di keroyok massal karena kelamaan*

Yak benar sekali… kalian tentu ingat bukan saat di chapter 1 ketika Naruto mendadak berubah jadi besar? Benar sekali! Bajunya robek-robek dan akibatnya dia jadi telanjang. Wah masak dia terbang kesana kemari tanpa busana? Membayangkanya saja sudah ngeri. Karena pastinya akan ada banyak korban yang jatuh akibat kehabisan darah. Tentu saja karena nosebleed besar besaran melihat Naruto yang cantiknya melebihi dewi-dewi di kahyangan terbang tanpa busana. Akhirnya Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke gudang itu.

"Hmm… kira-kira baju siapa ya… yang seukuran denganku?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

'ctik'

"Ah… iya bajunya Sasuke pantat ayam itu…!" (hei Naru… jadi begitu panggilanmu kalau tidak di depan Sasuke? ==')

Narutopun bergegas menuju kamar sasuke dan mengambil baju dari lemari sasuke seenaknya tanpa ijin, dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju sasuke tanpa membereskan bajunya sendiri yang masih tergeletak di kamar Sasuke. Kemudian segera kembali ke gudang tadi. Selang beberapa waktu kemudian ia akhirnya berubah menjadi power ranger… eeh salah maksudnya berubah menjadi dewasa.

"Huaaaah senang rasanya berubah menjadi diriku yang asli… walau hanya bertahan selama 3 jam di dunia manusia… tak apalah… mumpung tak ada orang aku terbang ahhh…."

Naruto terbang… tinggi… berputar… meliuk-liuk…

"yippi… huah… menyenangkan… sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak merasakan seperti ini!"

Naruto merasa sangat bahagia sekali. Mengingat dirinya terbelenggu dalam wujud kecilnya dan beban yang harus dipikulnya saat ini baru kali ini ia merasa sangat bahagia setelah mendapat kutukan dari kakaknya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa Naruto sudah terbang hampir dari 3 jam. Ia yang sadar segera kembali menuju mansion uchiha. Setelah sampai di depan jendela kamar Sasuke, Naruto tidak langsung masuk melainkan terbang lebih dulu memutari atap mansion Uchiha yang lumayan tinggi.

"wuhuuuuu" teriak Naruto cukup keras untuk di dengar orang di bawahnya. Tetapi Ia tidak mempedulikanya. Dia terus saja berputar… berputar… berputar…. Berputar

(Naruto: woiiii… gue pusing nih cepet udahan!*Author: hwahahahaha rasain loe! #di rasenggan Naruto *tepar*)

Setelah cukup puas, Naruto masuk ke mansion Uchiha melalui jendela kamar Sasuke di lantai 2 yang sengaja di buka tadi. Dia tidak sadar kalau akibat perbuatanya seseorang di bawah sana sedang sekarat. Siapakah dia? Mari kita lihat di flashback!

FLASHBACK

Beberapa saat yang lalu,

Sasuke sedang menaiki motornya memasuki mansion uchiha kemudian memposisikan motornya itu ke dalam garasi yang kebetulan berada di bawah kamar Sasuke.

"wuhuuuu" sasuke mendengar suara yang dia pikir berasal dari atas atap. Tetapi betapa terkejutnya dia melihat seorang Gadis pirang yang dilihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu di kamarnya kini terbang melayang laying di atap. Karena merasa salah lihat ia mengucek matanya. Tetapi gadis pirang itu masih tetap berada di dalam penglihatannya .

"Uhh… apa ini karena aku kurang tidur ya?" gumam Sasuke

'PLAKK' Sasuke memukul dirinya sendiri. Tetapi Gadis itu tidak juga menghilang dari penglihatanya.

'JDUAK JDUAK JDUAK JDUAK' Sasuke frustasi dan membenturkan kepalanya di dinding berkali kali.

"Aku benar benar sudah gila" Setelah itu ia menympatkan diri untuk melihat ke atas lagi. Sekarang Ia melihat manusia aneh –menurut Sasuke- itu masuk ke kamarnya. Bukannya menyusul ke dalam kamar, dia malah semakin frustasi dan semakin kekeuh membenturkan kepalanya di dinding.

Kemudian setelah beberapa saat sasuke sudah tepar karena terlalu banyak darah yang keluar dari kepalanya. Keadaanya sungguh mengenaskan dan yang lebih parahnya lagi tidak ada satupun yang memergokinya. Sasuke malang sekali nasibmu….

FASHBACK END

Baberapa saat kemudian Itachi yang baru selesai rapat bersama client-nya sudah berada di halaman mansion Uchiha. Dia pun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju garasi. Setelah ia keluar dari garasi ia merasa kakinya menyandung sesuatu. Itachi melongok ke bawah dan

1 menit…

2 menit…

3 menit...

"KYAAAAAAA SASUKEEEE…."

Teriakkan itachi membahana ke seluruh penjuru mansion Uchiha.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di fèe palais

"Huahahahaha… lihat kelakuan kedua Uchiha muda itu Fugaku… haduhhh xixixixixi benar benar di luar dugaan…. Huahahahahaaa…" Ujar seorang pria blonde bermata sapphire memegangi perutnya sembari mengumbar gelak tawa.

Sementara itu Nampak 2 orang wanita berambut blonde dan scarket yang mati-matian menahan tawa dengan cara menutup mulutnya rapat rapat menggunakkan telapak tangan. Sedangkan seorang berambut hitam panjang yang berada di samping ke dua wanita itu hanya terkikik kecil.

"Hei… Mikoto… mengapa kau juga ikut menertawakan anakmu! Dasar kau ini…" gerutu seorang yang di panggil Fugaku tadi.

"xixixixixixi…. Bukanya bermaksud begitu tapi memang kenyataan kan? Dan lagi sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajah mereka yang seperti itu… menurutku… mereka terlihat manis…" Sahut wanita berambut hitam panjang yang di panggil Mikoto.

"Cihhh, dasar mereka berdua ini… memalukan keturunan Uchiha saja!" ujar Fugaku

Fugaku yang merasa sebal memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan tadi.

"Hei… hei… Fugaku… jangan ngambek begitu… lagi pula kau juga 'kan yang mengusulkan permainan ini…"

"Tenang saja Minato… aku hanya keluar sebentar untuk menenangkan fikiran" Sahut fugaku membalas perkataan orang yang di panggil minato tadi seraya tetap berjalan.

"Hmm baiklah tapi jangan lama-lama… diluar –" Ucapan Minato terputus karena Fugaku sudah terlebih dulu meninggalkanya.

"Aaah… dasar si Fugaku itu… menyebalkan…" gerutu minato

"Hmm… sudahlah Minato-kun… biarkan saja… mungkin Fugaku-san sedang ingin sendirian" Ujar perempuan berambut scarlet a.k.a Kushina mencoba menenangkan pikiran suaminya.

"Ya… Kushina-chan aku tidak marah kok… hanya saja aku sedikit khawatir padanya" jawab Minato lembut.

"Aihhh… Sudahlah ayah… Ibu… aku mau pergi dulu… ada urusan sebentar" Ujar Si blonde aquamarine pada Kaa-san dan Tou-sanya.

"Ada apa Dei-chan… tidak biasa-biasanya kau ada urusan penting?" Minato menatap anak sulungnya itu dengan tatapan curiga. Tetapi bukanya menjawab, si blonde aquamarine malah langsung ngeloyor pergi.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu sopan santun!" gerutu Minato

"sudahlah… mungkin sekali-kali Deidara butuh privasi… " ujar kushina

"hmmm" Guman Minato tak jelas

.

.

.

Kembali ke SasuNaruIta

Itachi yang sekarang menunggui adiknya di rumah sakit sedang mondar mandir di depan ruang UGD seperti cacing kepanasan. Yah bagaimana tidak… otouto kesayanganya kini sedang di dalam ruangan yang mengerikan itu. Naruto yang mulai risih karena melihat Itachi yang sangat OOC itu akhirnya memutuskan untuka andil bicara.

"Itachi-nii bisakah Itachi-nii diam? Berbuat seperti itu tidak akan membuat Sasu-nii sehat kembali bukan? Lebih baik duduk disini sambil berdoa semoga Sasu-nii tidak apa-apa" Ujar Naruto dengan Dewasanya. Bahkan kedewasaanya melebihi Itachi. (naruto: Emang gw udah dewasa lagi… cuma tubuh gw aja yang kecil)

Itachi yang mendengar Naruto, sang gadis kecil bicara seperti itu hanya bisa cengok untuk sementara waktu, mengerti betapa dewasanya kata-kata yang di lontarkan anak kecil itu. Tetap sesaat kemudian Ia tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Naru… kau… kata-katamu itu dewasa sekali.."

"E…eh" Naruto yang mendapat perkataan seperti itu dari Itachi mendada tergagap.

"Eh… ano… eto…. Kaa-san bilang menyelesaikan masalah dengan emosi itu tidak ada gunanya, Naru Cuma meniru kata-kata Kaa-san saja kok tidak lebih…" jawab Naruto mencari alasan.

"Waah pastinya Kaa-san dan Tou-san mu itu adalah orang yang baik" Ujar itachi

"Hmmm… ya!" ujar Naruto memamerkan senyuman lima jarinya yang terlihat sangat manis.

Sesaat kemudian keluarlah dokter dari ruang UGD tadi. Itachi langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Dok… bagaimana keadaan Sasuke dok… apa dia baik-baik saja?" itachi menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan.

"yah syukurlah ia tidak apa-apa… hanya saja ia kehilangan banyak darah sehingga harus di transfusi darah… yah mungkin sebentar lagi ia sadar…" ujar seorang yang di panggil 'dok' pada itachi.

Itachi yang mendengarnya bergegas menuju ruang dimana sasuke dirawat. Diikuti dengan naruto di belakangnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Sasuke akhirnya sadar.

"Sasuke… syukurlah kau sadar… Aniki benar benar mengkawatirkanmu!" ujar Itachi dengan nada khawatir.

"Ngggh" sementara yang di Tanyai sedang berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Berusaha melihat keadaan sekitarnya saat ini.

"baka anniki… aku di mana?" Ujar Sasuke yang pengelihatanya belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit otouto…" jawab itachi dengan nada lembut. Penuh kasih sayang kepada otouto-nya *halah*

"kenapa aku ada di rumah sakit?"

"Aku memang tidak tahu pasti tetapi… yang jelas sepulang rapat dengan client aku melihatmu sudah tergeletak di dekat garasi dengan kondisi yang sangat memprihatinkan" jelas Itachi.

Sekelebat memory mulai tersirat di benak Sasuke dan tiba-tiba wajahnya jadi pucat seketika melihat seseorang di belakang anikinya.

"Otouto kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu jadi tambah pucat seperti itu? Apa kau merasakan sesuatu? Ada yang sakit?" Tanya itachi bertubi-tubi pada otouto tersayangnya.

"…" Sasuke tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Yang ada tubuhnya malah gemetaran. Dan Sasuke pun berteriak

"HUAAAA… PERGI KAU… HANTUUUU!... SETAAAN… IBLIIIIIIIS…. SHINIGAMIIII! ANIKI TOLONG AKU JAUHKAN AKU DARI SHINIGAMI ITUUUU!" suara Sasuke melenging ke seluruh penjuru rumah sakit. Teriakan yang super duper hyper sonic itu sukses membuat orang yang sedang koma bangun dari komanya, orang yang sedang sakit jantung mendadak mati, orang yang epilepsi kejang kejang (lebayness)

'NGIIIIIIIIING' telinga Itachipun berdengung mendengar sasuke berteriak seperti itu.

'apa dia jadi miring gara-gara kepalanya terbentur tadi ya?' pikir itachi.

"Eh… emm otouto… kau tidak salah ngomong kan?" Tanya itachi ragu-ragu.

"BAKA ANIKI! AKU TIDAK BERCANDA! NARU-CHAN… NARU-CHAN ITU ANEH… TADI SIANG SEPULANG SEKOLAH, AKU MELIHAT DENGAN MATA KEPALAKU SENDIRI DIA JADI BESAR DAN BISA TERBANG DENGAN SAYAPNYA DIA… SEPERTI SHINIGAMI!" Ujar Sasuke yang di sertai hujan local di muka Itachi. Itachi yang mendengar itu kontan sweat drop melihat ekspresi muka Sasuke yang memancarkan keseriusan. Sementara itu Naruto yg mendengarnya langsung gugup dan merutuki kebodohanya sendiri tapi dia agak kurang setuju dengan pernyataan sasuke.

'shinigami? Malaikat kaleee… loe buta apah? Sayap gue itu warnanya putih bukan item… terus masak gue yang cantik ini di samain ama** ryuuk**?' batin Naruto narsis. Tapi segeralah ia menepis pernyataan itu dari pikiranya dan mulai mempertunjukkan bakat aktingnya pada semua orang yang ada di situ.

"Hiks…. Hiiks…. Sasu-nii kenapa bilang Naru seperti itu… Naru benar-benar tidak tahu soal itu… dan Naru juga bukan shinigami… hiks" Akting Naruto benar benar hebat sampai-sampai Sasuke yang tadinya marah menjadi luluh dengan air matanya. Sementara itu Itachi berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Ssst Naru… jangan menangis… sasu-nii pasti hanya bercanda… iya kan Sasu?" Ujar itachi seraya member death glare terbaiknya pada otouto tersayangnya.

"Eh… umm iya… maafkan sasu-nii naru… mungkin gara-gara kepala Sasu-nii terbentur jadi pikiranya agak nglantur deh.. hehehehe" Ujar sasuke seraya tertawa garing. Tapi jangan salah… Sasuke bukan melakukanya karena death glare dari Itachi… tetapi karena ia merasa bersalah pada naruto.

.

.

.

-skip time-

SasuNaruIta sudah sampai di rumah. Mereka bertiga pun melakukan ritual seperti biasanya. Yah sekali lagi mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing. Termasuk si bungsu Uchiha yang sedang merenungi sesuatu. Dia sangat bingung sekarang. Sebenarnya dia yakin kalau akhir-akhir ini yang dilihatnya itu nyata. Tetapi dia juga bingung akan logika yang menentang semua yang pernah dilihatnya. Dia benar benar gundah menikirkan hal itu. Sampai-sampai barang 1 cm pun Ia tidak berkutik dari tempat duduknya.

.

Tak terasa hari semakin larut. Sasuke sudah mulai lelah memikirkan semua yang dipikirkanya tadi. Ia benar benar merasa kalau dirinya sedang di permainkan sekarang. Ia merasa semua yang di pikirkan sedari tadi sore sia sia.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara pintu di ketuk dari kamar sasuke.

"Masuk…" sahut Sasuke.

"Umm… Sasu-nii… Sasu-nii kenapa… apa Sasu-nii sakit? Kenapa sejak kita pulang dari rumah sakit Sasu-nii tidak keluar dari kamar?" Tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir (author: ciyeeeee ehem ehem #duakkk *ditendang Sasuke karena ganggu*)

"Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa Naru… sasu nii hanya sedang bingung"

'Zrasssssh' hujan mengguyur kota konoha. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto sedang memandangi titik titik air tersebut seakan-akan titik-titik air itu lebih indah dari apapun.

"wahhh… hujan indah ya…" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar juga di dengar sasuke.

"Hmmm… kau suka hujan ya? Ironis sekali padahal kau sendiri takut pada –"

JLEGAAAAAR

"KYAAAAAA" teriak naruto yang langsung memeluk Sasuke secara reflek.

"itu maksudku" Sambung Sasuke seraya terkikik kecil. Tetapi entah mengapa ia jadi blushing sendiri ketika Naruto memeluknya.

'Apa benar ya kata baka aniki kalau sebenarnya aku ini lolicon' pikir Sasuke.

'glek' Sasuke menelan ludah.

Segera ia tepiskan pernyataan itu dari benaknya. Ia yakin kalau dia bukan lolicon/pedofil. Tapi mengingat Naruto yang masih memeluknya membuat jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menggendong Naruto dan membaringkanya di tempat tidur. Kemudian mengecup kening Naruto.

"Naru… disini saja dulu ya… Sasu-nii mau mengambil air didapur… Sasu-nii janji nggak akan lama kok…" Ujar Sasuke

"I-ya tapi jangan lama-lama… Naru takut sendirian" Naruto mengiyakan dengan Nada sedikit memelas.

"Iya… Sasu-nii janji…"

Setelah berkata seperti itu Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto.

Cklek… greb

Suara pintu yang dibuka kemudian di tutup. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah Sasuke menuruni tangga tiba-tiba…

Clap… seketika lampu padam

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sasuke mendengar teriakan yang tak diragukan lagi adalah suara Naruto. Namun karena lampu padam Sasuke jadi kesulitan untuk menemukan arah kamarnya, tempat dimana Naruto berada. Sementara itu Itachi sedang menyuruh pelayanya untuk menyalakan diesel. Sasuke pun mengetahui hal itu. Tetapi ia sedikit merutuki aniki dan pelayanya karena terlalu lemot menurutnya. Dan usut demi usut Sasuke akhirnya bisa menemukan kamarnya dan…

Cklek

Clap… lampu menyala kembali bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu kamar oleh Sasuke.

"Naru….

TBC

Hada: makhluk seperti malaikat yah bisa disebut peri

Le monde des magique: dunia sihir

Chateau: kastil

Fee palais: kerajaan peri

Ryuuk: shinigami pada manga death note yg ku kira rupanya mengerikan.

Hwaaaaa… akhirnya selesai juga…. Gimana pendapat kalian? Hmmm… aku yakin tambah gaje dan lebaaaaay…. Soal bahasa yang di atas itu aku ambil dari bahasa asing mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan grammar. Yah… seperti biasa akhir kata.. review :3 mohon maaf atas kekuranganya


	4. Chapter 4

**Minna-san... *di lempar barang barang rongsokan***

**Hontouni Gomenasai, ToRu (auTOr RUsuh) telat update T.T soalnya mikoto-nee (sebenernya, ToRu itu singkatan mikoTO fuRUya *nggak Tanya tuh!*) sibuk nyelesein pekerjaanya di laptop, buat 'sesuatu' #plaakk dan tinggalah Furu yang ngetik ni cerita di netbook pinjeman *dasar nggak modal!* Furu tau ini lama sekali T.T maka dari itu Furu –mewakili mikoto nee juga- berusaha bikin chap yang lebih panjang dari biasanya, walaupun dikit…. Semoga readers bisa memaklumi… **

**Walaupun biasanya yang ngetik itu Furu tapi rasanya ada yang kurang kalau mikoto-nee nggak ikut bantuin -_-(yah meski dia juga nyempetin buat plot chapter ini yang furu yakin isinya bakal menyimpang dari plot)**

**Yak, udahlah**

**Saatnya membalas review… tentunya atas nama 'Toru' dong XDDD**

**Kurukurun3ikochan**: hwaaaaa gomen…. Memang Toru males ngoreksi sihh…. Hehehehe #plaaak wkwkwkwk…. Maaf baru update hehehehe arigatou reviewnya…

**NO name: **Waw maaf yah, tadinya sih kepikiran begitu, tapi saya lebih sreg kalau namanya tuh Naruto… maaf kalau kelihatanya nyolot banget tapi saya benar-benar kurang cocok dengan nama 'Naruko' kecuali kalau Naruto di fic saya punya saudara kembar maka saya akan menggunakan nama Naruko tersebut, sekali lagi saya minta maaf u_u

**Kimi-kimi rezakiano**: Hmm… hehehehe ya tuhhh Sasu kasian *dijitak Sasu*Sasu: heeii lagian lu yang bikin gw kayak gini* eh… tapi di chapi. Ni rahasia naru terbongkar lho… hehehehe Arigatou udah review

**Cool Zero 1613:** gppp kok… udah di review aja sy udah seneng hehehehe… tapiiii hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Toru maluuuuuu….. maluuuu banget rasanya pengen ngumpet di kolong mejaaaa…. *nutupin muka pake tangan* ternyata setelah dilihat lagi tuh ternyata 'Hanalala' hwaaa saya kira tuh 'cherry'… gara2 ada orang bilang mirip komik 'Cherry' saya kira tuh Merupuri… haaah gara-gara nggak teliti… Hehehehe… Arigatou udah diingatkan dan juga Arigatou untuk reviewnyaaaaaa…. ^^ dan (lagi) Gomen telat… hehhehe

**Rose**: waaa iyaaaa… Sasu kesian… tapi tenang ajah… di chapie ni rahasia Naru bakal terbongkar khok, Dan soal permainan kedua orang tua itu… lebih baik baca ajah ya… ^^ gomen telat dan nggak bisa ngasih tau dulu… Hehehe Arigatou atas reviewnya…

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**: Hwaaa… maafin Toru…. Toru nggak bermaksud buat ngejek… Tapi… yah hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan semata *lho?* dan setiap orang pasti punya pendapat sendiri-sendiri… jadi Toru minta maaf ya…. Terutama buat Fans-nya Ryuuk *nunduk 90 derajat* sekali lagi maaf

**Akira Ezakiya phantomthief**: Hwaaaa… Toru jadi blushing di bilang kayak gitu… yahhh di chapie ini akan lebih Toru panjangin khoq… Arigatou karena udah meluangkan waktunya buat ngisi kotak review. Gomen telat.

**Nukoi Reitsuya**: yahhh nggak papa… Arigatou udah review

Jujur… Furu sempet mikir… kenapa nggak furu bales pake pm aja yak? Kan banyak yang login… ah tapi, biarlah…

**Arigatou juga buat yang telah mem-fav/alert story ini:**

**KyouyaxCloud, nukoi reitsuya, NaruDobe Listachan, baka nesiachan, Arashi Chika, chielasu88, cherrysakusasu, ****Cool Zero 1613, ****aozora setsuna, kazuko mizushima**, **hontouni arigato. (maaf baru ucapin terimakasih XDDD)**

**dan juga bagi silent readerssss….. hehehehe *ngarep***

**Okayyy Readers Enjoy it!**

Cklek…

Clap… lampu kembali menyala bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu oleh Sasuke.

"Naru…

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO ****punya**** siapa yah?**

**Yah… anak Tk juga tau kalau….**

**NARUTO AND ALL CHARA**

**BELONGS TO **

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**and**

**MERUPURI ****BELONGS TO ****HINO MATSURI**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO(S) DAN KEKURANGAN LAINYA Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Merupuri karya Hino matsuri**

**IF YOU LIKE… READ IT!**

**BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE UP TO YOU…**

Tapi saranku sih mendingan nggak usah baca! *di cekek *

**RATED: T**

**PAIRING: SASUFEMNARU, kibahina de el el**

**MY LITLE ANGEL chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

"Naru… kau di mana?" Panggil Sasuke pada Naruto

"Naru…" panggil Sasuke sekali lagi.

Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Ia mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekeliling. Seketika matanya tertuju pada sebuah gundukan besar di atas kasurnya. Karena penasaran, Ia pun menarik selimut yang menutup gundukan tadi. Tetapi gudukan tersebut seakan tidak mau menampakan dirinya. Akhirnya Sasuke menarik selimut itu lebih kuat lagi dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke ketika melihat Isi dari gundukan itu…

'glek'

'jangan… kumohon halusinasi ini… menghilanglah… jangan lagi… please…..' Sasuke menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya lagi untuk mengusir hal yang dianggapnya halusinasi. Sasuke perlahan melengkahkan kakinya ke belakang.

"Sasu-nii… "

Glekkh

Brugh

Seketika kaki Sasuke lemas dan Ia ambruk ke lantai.

"Jangaaaan… ukh…" Suara sasuke seakan tercekat di kerongkonganya.

Melihat sasuke yang terlihat menyedihkan, membuat Naruto sedikit iba. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah orang yang telah memungutnya waktu itu, walaupun kejadian itu memang sudah di rencanakan Naruto sejak awal. Tetapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang terselip di hatinya. Semacam rasa kasihan mungkin, atau… ada sesuatu yang lain… seperti… 'like' atau 'love' *ehem*

Yah pada akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengatakan sejujurnya

Hal yang selama ini *nggak lama-lama banget sihh* di sembunyikanya…

"Hmm… Hei… sudahlah… sebegitu takutnyakah kau padaku… heh? Padahal aku bermaksud untuk menyembunyikanya lebih lama" Ujar seseorang dengan Nada sarkatis.

Loading…

'Tring'

Otak Sasuke mulai mencerna apa yang di katakan 'orang tadi'

"grrrr… kauuu…. Jadi selama ini kau membohongi ku? Hm… tidak… lebih tepatnya membohongi semuanya Naru…" ujar sasuke geram

"heh? Memang salah siapa percaya dengan begitu saja? Huh…" Ujar 'orang tadi' yang notabene adalah Naruto dengan nada meremehkan

"Hn… tapi kau terlalu 'Dobe' dengan memberitahukanya langsung padaku"

"heh?" sergah naruto heran

Sasuke menyeringai evil.

'yes… yes… yes…. Aku bukan pedofil…. Horaaaayyy…' inner sasuke jingkrak jingkrak nggak karuan saking bahagianya

"Khe… khe… khe… lihat apa yang-"

"BAKA OTOUTO…"

Suara sasuke terputus karena mendengar panggilan dari seseorang yang di kenalnya, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan anikinya alias Itachi uchiha.

"Baka otouto…. Kau tidak apa-apa…. Kau ada di kamar?" panggil Itachi sekali lagi.

'glek' sasuke menelan ludahnya

'bagaimana ini!' Batin Sasuke

Drap drap drap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama kian mendekat.

"Hei kau cepat bersembunyi…" lirihnya pada Naruto

"Iya… Tapi dimana?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan

" –Ng…. ah… di kamar mandi saja!" tukas Naruto menambahi.

"Ya Sudah cepat Baka! Jangan Cuma bicara!"

Narutopun bergegas menuju kekamar mandi dengan masih menggunakan selimut yang masih melilit di tubuhnya

dan…

Cklek

Suara pintu di buka oleh Itachi.

"Hmm… ternyata kau di kamar… kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku tadi? Heh? Dasar otouto tidak tahu sopan santun…" ujar Itachi agak sedikit terkesan memarahi. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap otoutonya itu.

"Hn… kaulah yang tidak tau sopan santun… masuk kamar orang tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu… dasar baka aniki…" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar tanpa intonasi.

"Hah? Mana ada aturan seperti itu… lagipula aku anikimu bukan?"

"Hn… sudahlah aku malas berdebat denganmu baka Aniki…"

"Aishh… dasar baka otouto… ah lebih baik aku main sama Naru ah…" ujar Itachi seraya membalik tubuhnya bermaksud meninggalkan kamar Sasuke

Deg… Glekh

Sasuke menelan ludah mendengar kata 'Naru' yang tadi di serukan oleh itachi.

"He-eh baka aniki tunggu dulu…" panggil Sasuke pada anikinya seraya memegang tangan Itachi

Itachi yang di panggil reflek menengok ke arah Sasuke.

"Ada apa lagi baka Otouto?"

"Eh.. eng… Buatkan aku Nasi goreng…"

"Hah? Apa?" Itachi mengorek telinganya memeriksa kalau-kalau dia salah dengar

"Buatkan Aku Nasi goreng… jangan lupa dengan tomat yang banyak… apa itu masih kurang jelas bagimu baka aniki?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada agak sarkatis untuk menutupi kepanikanya.

"Hah? Benarkah? Aneh… pasti ada apa-apa… bukan begitu Otouto?" Itachi menyipitkan matanya tanda kurang percaya dengan omongan otoutonya

"Haaaaaah" Sasuke menghela nafas

"Tidak ada… hanya saja… sudah lama aku tidak makan Nasi goreng buatanmu" Bohong Sasuke pada Itachi.

Tentunya kalian tahu alasan Sasuke berbohong pada Anikinya bukan?

Tetapi walaupun begitu di sisi lain Sasuke juga sangat senang jikalau Anikinya mau membuatkan Nasi goreng untuknya.

"Waaaa… ternyata baka otouto-ku punya sisi manis juga yahh…. Hehehe"

Perkataan Itachi Tadi sukses mendapat Death Glare dari Sasuke.

"Ya sudah… Aniki ke dapur dulu yaaaaa…. Hwaaa rasanya tak menyangka kalau kau menaruh sedikit perhatianmu padaku"

Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke dan kemudian bergegas ke dapur.

"Haaaah" Sasuke menghela Nafas lega karena masalahnya sudah terselesaikan. Walaupun ia tahu pastinya ada masalah baru yang akan datang setelah ini.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya. Setelah merasa aman, ia membuka pintu kamar mandi di mana Naruto bersembunyi tadi.

"Hei… Naruto sudah aman… cepat keluar dan ganti bajumu!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada lirih takut-takut anikinya mendengar dari luar *padahal sih nggak mungkin*

"Hmm… baiklah tapi sebelumnya…."

"Hn? Apa Dobe?"

"Cium aku" Tukas Naruto

Blush

Sontak wajah Sasuke terhiasi semburat pink mendengar perkataan yang tadi dilontarkan Naruto.

"A-apa Maksudmu Naru?" Tanya Sasuke terbata

"Cium Baka! Kau tak tahu? **Kisu… Kiss… Baiser… Beso*" **Ujar Naruto menjelaskan, Tetapi malah semakin tak jelas *lho?*

/*****= Bahasa lain Cium/(nyontek doujinshi sasunaru#plaakkkk)

"Kek-kenapa aku harus menciummu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Ya… supaya aku jadi kecil lagi! Kau pikir untuk apa? Cepat lakukan Baka!" Naruto dengan innocentnya berkata pada Sasuke yang mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Heh? Eh… I-iya ba-baiklah"

Dan mulailah Sasuke mendekati Naruto.

0,5 meter…

0,2 meter

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya karena bingung dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke.

10 cm

5 cm

Naruto mulai sadar

Dan…

Belum sampai Sasuke mendekat lebih jauh lagi….

Blush…

BuAAAAGGGGh

Suara sesuatu yang menghantam sesuatu atau kata lainya tangan Naruto yang menghantam Muka Sasuke.

"Hei… apa-apaan kau Dobe?"

"Dasar TEME!" Karena Saking kagetnya, keluarlah kata yang lebih mirip umpatan –err sebenarnya memang umpatan- dari mulut Naruto.

"Heeeh? Apa maksudmu **'Teme'** dobe?" Ujar sasuke yang sudah mulai Naik pitam –karena dipukul Naruto- seraya menekankan intonasi pada kata 'Teme'

Sementara itu Naruto yang blushing menjawab tergagap

"Ma-maksudku bu- bukan cium bibir… ta-tapi cium tangan atau pipi saja sudah cukup Teme!"

"He-eh? Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi? Dasar Dobe!"

Akhirnya berakhirlah pertengkaran kecil tadi dengan Sasuke mencium tangan Naruto dan Berubahnya Naruto jadi kecil.

'Hmm… jadi begitu ya… dia jadi besar ketika gelap dan jadi kecil lagi setelah aku menciumnya…' pikir Sasuke. Tak sulit bagi Sasuke yang otaknya encer untuk menangkap kesimpulan secepat itu bukan?

"Kau tunggu disini… Aku akan meminta baju gantimu pada Iruka"

Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, bergegas menemui sang pelayan pribadi yang merangkap sebagai tukang kebun itu.

.

.

"Iruka-san bisakah kau berikan padaku baju ganti Naru?" Ujar Sasuke pada pelayannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Iruka Umino.

"E-eh baju ganti nona N-Naru? U-untuk apa? Ehm m-maksudku ba-ik-lah… Sasuke sama" si pelayan menjawab terbata. Entah karena apa ia jadi gelagapan begitu.

Si pelayan alias Iruka Umino pun menuruti perintah tuanya. Sang Majikan a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan tindak-tanduk pelayanya itu.

.

.

"Baiklah Naru… sekarang cepat ganti bajumu dan bergegas pergi ke kamarmu"

"Ya…ya… ya "

Narutopun menuruti perintah Sasuke dan hendak bergegas menuju ke kamarnya. Tetapi belum Naruto sampai di pintu

Cklek

"Haii… Baka otouto… Nasi gorengmu sudah siap!"

Kalian tentunya tahu siapa itu bukan? Yak tepat sekali! Itachi Uchiha lah orangnya!

"Hn"

"Waaaah… Nasi goreng buatan Ita-nii harum sekaliiii…. Ummm Ita-nii… Bolehkah Naru minta?"

"Ehh… tentu saja boleh… Tapi yang ini khusus untuk Sasu-nii… punya Naru nanti biar Sasu nii buatkan lagi ya?"

"Yaaiy… ok Ita-nii baik deh hehehe"

Malam hari itu berakhir dengan acara makan Nasi goreng bersama…

Sampai akhirnya mereka terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Esok telah tiba. Mentari menyambut datangnya pagi.

Seluruh anggota mansion Uchiha pun seperti biasanya… sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing masing.

"Aku berangkat dulu" ujang si bungsu Uchiha datar setelah menghabiskan Roti Sarapanya.

"Ya… hati-hati di jalan…" Si sulung Uchiha melepas kepergian otoutonya dengan senyum yang masih terpampang di bibirnya.

.

**SASUKE POV**

'hmmh… aku pergi ke sekolah apa si Dobe tidak apa-apa ya…' pikirku.

Entah kenapa semenjak ku bertemu si dobe, hidupku jadi semakin berwarna. Tingkahnya yang lucu dan menggemaskan, senyumnya… dan juga… kejadian-kejadian aneh yang ku alami semenjak bertemu denganya. Uhh rasanya ingin tersenyum sendiri jika membayangkan wajahnya. Kenapa ya? Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya… mungkinkah? Ahh entahlah aku sendiri juga tidak tahu…

**SASUKE POV end**

"Hoi Sasuke!"

Terdengar suara cempreng yang Sasuke kenali. Siapalagi kalau bukan Inuzuka Kiba? Pemuda yang mempunyai tanda lahir berupa 2 segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya plus maniak anjing yang kini menjabat sebagai sahabat karib Sasuke itu menghampirinya.

"Ayo kita masuk kelas bersama sama"

"hn"

.

Kemudian di mulailah jam-jam membosankan bagi mereka berdua. Walaupun Sasuke merupakan murid yang pintar, tetapi tetap saja ia bisa bosan bukan? apa lagi pelajaran pertama diisi dengan pelajaran Kewarganegaraan yang menurut sebagian siswa merupakan pelajaran yang bisa membuat kantuk. Walaupun begitu tak heran juga mereka tidak ada yang berani tidur karena guru yang satu itu termasuk salah satu dari guru killer di Konoha High School yah sebut saja Asuma Sensei. Tetapi tetap saja, sesuatu di dunia ini tidaklah mutlak atau pasti. Semua yang ada di dunia ini mesti punya pengecualian. Nah kali ini pengecualian itu adalah seorang anak di kuncir nanas yang diketahui bernama Nara Shikamaru. Murid yang Notabene Sangat cerdas itu tidak mau mengindahkan ke killer-an gurunya *lho?*. Disaat gurunya mengajar dirinya malah enak-anakan tidur. Tetapi kenapa Asuma Sensei tidak menegurnya? Malahan Ia hanya menutup mata akan kejadian tersebut seolah olah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Anak didiknya. Ironis memang… mengapa hanya anak itu yang di perbolehkan tidur sedangkan yang lain tidak? Hmm sebenarnya alasanya sangat simple… yaitu karena Ia anak yang Jenius. Seorang anak jenius yang dengan mudahnya menjawab soal tanpa belajar hanya dengan logikanya yang tinggi. Andai author bisa kayak gitu… tapi itu nggak mungkin… haaaah.

"Ya anak anak **FAHAM-FAHAM** ideology secara umum digolongkan menjadi tiga **KONZEP** yaitu Thesa Synthesa dan Antithesa" Ujar Asuma Sensei menjelaskan dengan memberikan penekanan intonasi pada kata berhuruf capital dan taklupa Bold sebagai penegasnya.

"Ada pertanyaan? Sudah jelas sampai disini?" Tanya sang guru

"JELAAAAAAS" ujar semua murid di kelas bersamaan yah walaupun ada yang belum merasa jelas, tetap saja mereka enggan untuk mengatakanya. Terlalu malas mungkin…

Teeeet teeeeet

Bel pergantian jam berbunyi. Tetapi bukanya merasa senang, murid kelas X.6 yang ternyata kelas Sasuke, malah terlihat semakin murung. Mengapa? Yah bagaimana tidak murung? Kewarganegaraan berlalu… Matematika datang. Siapa yang tidak sebal coba? Yah walaupun ada segelintir orang yang suka dengan Matematika karena semua yang ada di dunia ini pastilah ada pengecualianya.

"Selamat pagi anak anak…"

"Pagi Kakashi sensei…"

"ya langsung saja kita ke materi hari ini yaitu logaritma"

Dan mulailah sang guru menulis soal TANPA memberikan rumus terlebih dahulu. Siapa yang nggak kesel coba? Tetapi sang Uchiha yang sedari tadi melamun tentu saja tidak mempedulikan kelakuan gurunya itu ,

'hmm Naruto bagaimana ya? Apa dia baik-baik saja di rumah? Hmm kenapa aku jadi teringat dia ya? Ah wajahnya itu…. Matanya-' batin Sasuke.

Bletak

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat mulus di kepalanya.

"Sedang apa tuan Uchiha? Tidak bisakah anda sedikit mengindahkan pelajaran saya?"

"Hn" Ya amprit… Saskay … dirimu sungguh terlalu… masa' pertanyaan guru kau jawab kata sandi yang kau gunakan setiap saat itu… haah dasar Uchiha

'penggangu!' batin Sasuke

"merasa sudah bisa? Kalau begitu cepat kerjakan soal di papantulis! Oh iya sekalian juga terangkan pada teman-temanmu sana!" Sang guru berambut abu-abu yang arahnya melawan gravitasi alias si Kakashi sensei berkata dengan nada agak membentak, maksudnya sih buat mendidik anak didiknya *ya iyalah! Masa' anak ayam!*

"hn"

Sasuke pun maju ke depan dan mengerjakan soal di depan kelas

"5log5^6 + 2log32 + 100log1000

maka dari itu kita harus bisa **MENYABOTASE**-nya menjadi

6.5log5 + 2log2^5 + log1000/log100

setelah itu kita **KONDISIKAN** sehingga hasilnya...

6.1 + 5.2log2 + 10log10^3/10log10^2

lalu kita **KONDISIKAN** lagi menjadi...

6.1 + 5.1 + 3.10log10/2.10log10

nah maka dari itu hasilnya

6+5+3/2= 25/2= 12.5 "

Sang Guru hanya mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan muridnya yang satu ini.

"ya sudah cepat duduk sana!" seru Kakashi pada muridnya yang satu itu.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Wajah masam Murid-murid KHS berganti dengan wajah ceria. Seperti biasa, semua murid pun mengemasi barang-barangnya. Tetapi tidak dengan Tuan Sasuke kita ini. Ia malah asyik bergelut dengan imajinasinya sendiri. Kalian pasti tau kan… apa yang sedang dipikirkan Uchiha kita yang satu ini. Apalagi kalau bukan si 'Dobe'.

"Hoi… Sasuke! Sedang apa kau? Ini sudah bel pulang! Kau mau terus di sekolah huh?" Ujar seseorang yang notabene adalah Kiba Inuzuka kepada sahabatnya.

"Hn" Sasuke yang sadar segera mengemasi barangnya dan bergegas pulang.

.

.

.

**Di Fee palais**

"Hmm… aku rasa si bungsu Uchiha yang satu itu mulai jatuh cinta pada putriku… bukan begitu Fugaku?" Tanya seorang berambut blonde kepada seorang di sampingnya.

"Ya… kupikir juga begitu Minato, tetapi aku juga merasa kalau putrimu juga menyimpan perasaan pada putraku" sahut Fugaku.

"Dengan begitu bukankah sudah cukup permainan kita kali ini?" ujar Kushina menambahi.

"Tidak…. Ini belum cukup sampai aku tahu seberapa besarnya perasaan putrimu pada putraku" Fugaku menolak dengan tegas permintaan Kushina.

"Hmm… benar, aku juga ingin tahu seberapa besar kesetiaan si bungsu Uchiha itu pada putriku" Tambah Minato

"Tapi… apabila seperti ini terus bukankah akan berdampak buruk bagi mereka…" Ujar kushina menambahi.

"Ya… benar… aku setuju pada Kushina… bukankah hal itu akan melukai perasaan mereka" Timpal Mikoto yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan ketiga orang di depanya.

"Hmm… kalau tidak begitu… kita tidak akan tahu bukan… seberapa besar perasaan mereka? Lagipula untuk memimpin negri ini… kita membutuhkan pemimpin yang bertanggung jawab… dan aku rasa permainan ini ada baiknya juga untuk melatih seberapa besar tanggung jawab mereka…" Ujar Minato panjang lebar.

"Ya… aku juga setuju dengan pendapat Minato" Ujar Fugaku

"Yah… baiklah… terserah kalian saja!" Kushina berkata seraya menghela nafas

"Hmm… keputusan ada di tangan kalian… kami para istri hanya bisa memberi saran" Ujar mikoto

"Tapi… bagaimana dengan Deidara… di kan paling tidak tahan kalau tidak bertemu adik kesayanganya walau hanya sehari…" Ujar Kushina

"Hmm… benar juga… aku juga tidak yakin kalau dia masih bisa berakting antagonis dalam permainan ini" Minato berkata seraya memegangi dagunya.

"Yah kita berharap saja semoga ia tidak berbuat macam-macam selagi ia pergi…" Timpal Kushina

.

.

.

**Konohagakure**

"Sasuke… aniki akan pergi ke luar negri… tadi mendadak ada telepon dari sekretaris aniki dari paris, katanya di sana ada beberapa proyek yang harus di tangani… Aniki minta maaf Sasuke… baik-baik ya! Jangan lupa jaga Naru!" Ujar Sasuke dengan sinis seraya memegangi kertas yang sedari tadi ada di atas buffet kecil kamarnya.

"Che… apa apaan itu! Baka aniki!"

Diremasnya kertas itu dan di lemparkanya ke sembarang arah.

Sebal, itu yang di rasakanya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? baru saja ia merasakan hal yang di sebut dengan 'cinta' … tapi seketika itu pula aniki yang disayanginya –walau Sasuke tidak akan mau mengakuinya- pergi ke luar kota.

'Hmm… aku harus ambil sisi positifnya… kalau si baka aniki tidak ada… aku bisa berdua saja dengan si dobe'pikir Sasuke

'Tapi… untuk jaga-jaga… kalau-kalau si dobe melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi… lebih baik aku memulangkan para pelayan di mansion Uchiha ini…. Dan kalau soal bersih-bersih… aku bisa memanggil cleaning service ketika di perlukan… setidaknya, itu bisa mengurangi tingkat terbongkarnya rahasia Naruto' Pikir Sasuke lagi. Akhirnya setelah dipikirkan matang-matang tadi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk memulangkan semua pelayanya.

.

.

.

Tinggalah Sasuke dan Naruto kecil berdua di mansion itu.

"Huwee… Temeeeee~… aku lapar…"

Tanpa di beri penjelasanpun kalian sudah tahu suara siapa bukan?

"Hn, dobe… tahan sebentar… aku juga lapar, tapi aku mau membereskan buku dulu"

"Ya… tapi cepat teme! Ini semua juga gara-gara kau tahu! Siapa suruh memulangkan semua pelayanmu… jadi sekarang tidak ada yang memasak untuk kita" Ujar si blonde mengerucutkan bibirnya *wah… manisnyaaaa…*

"Itu juga demi kau kan"

"Hah maksudnya….?" Naruto bertanya penuh tanda Tanya *lho?*

"Supaya mereka tidak jadi gila gara-gara melihat kau yang aneh…" sahut Sasuke

Naruto pun berfikir sejenak Dan …

"pffft"

"Apa dobe?"

"HIHIHIHIHI! Teme, aku jadi ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu… kau… kau seperti orang gila saat di rumah sakit….HIHIHIHIHI!" Naruto tertawa seraya memegangi perutnya. (**Fu**ru bingung kalo anak kecil ketawanya kayak gimana yak? Kalo di tulis 'HIHIHIHIHI' terkesan kaya suara ketawanya kuntilanak =.=")

'Twitch' empat siku-siku terpampang di wajah Sasuke

"Sudahlah DOBE! Jangan ungkit hal itu lagi!" Ujar Sasuke dingin

"hihihi…. Ya… ya…. Gitu saja ngambek dasar TEME!" Naruto berkata seraya mengibaskan tanganya.

"Hn… sudahlah… sekarang kau mau makan apa Dobe?"

"apa saja yang penting enak dilidah"

"Baiklah…. Kita pergi ke café langgananku saja"

.

.

Dan pergilah kedua sejoli itu ke cafe langganan Sasuke. Sesampainya di sana mereka pun makanan sesuai selera masing-masing (**Fu**ru males ngejelasinya #di gampar).

Tanpa di sadari mereka seseorang di seberang sana sedang menyeringai melihat pemandangan yang di suguhkan sang Uchiha bungsu itu.

.

.

"Hwaah… Teme aku kenyang!" Ujar Naruto kecil dengan bahagianya tanpa mengindahkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi merutuki dirinya karena membawa Naruto ke restoran yang harga menunya cukup mahal, sehingga ia harus merelakan uangnya yang tentunya tidak sedikit untuk membayar menu yang di pesan Naruto.

'Brak'

'eh?' Sasuke tersadar dari lamunanya dan menoleh kedepan, mendapati Naruto terjatuh karena tak sengaja menabrak orang di depanya. Refleks, ia pun membantu Naruto berdiri seraya mendongak kepada orang yang telah ditabrak Naruto.

"Eh Kiba?"

"Sasuke?"

"hei, Kiba… sedang apa kau disini?" Sasuke membersihkan baju Naruto yang sedikit kotor karena jatuh.

" hehehe tentu saja sedang kencan sama hinata-koi ya kan hinata?" Kiba bertanya seraya merangkul gadis di sampingnya yang sedang menautkan jarinya didepan dada dengan wajah yang sudah seperti tomat masak.

"eh… ano… eto… i-iya" ujar si gadis

"Hahaha… eh? Sasuke? Kau membawa anak kecil? Siapa dia?" kiba mengerenyit heran menatap gadis kecil di samping Sasuke. 'ho… rupanya pangeran es ini sekarang menjadi baby sitter toh…' pikir kiba

"Bukan urusanmu" ujar Sasuke dingin kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kiba dan Hinata yang hanya angkat bahu karena sudah mengetahui watak sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Temee~ aku tidur denganmu yaa~" Naruto kecil langsung melesat ke tempat tidur Sasuke tanpa aba-aba lagi. Tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang kaget setengah mati karenanya.

"Hei! Kalau mau tidur di kamarku… tidur di lantai saja sana!" ujar Sasuke setengah membentak kepada Naruto. Berusaha menutupi kegugupanya saat berada di dekat Naruto. Walaupun sebelumnya ia pernah tidur bersama Naruto, tetap saja rasanya lain ketika dia tau kalau Naruto seumuran denganya.

"Huwee~ Teme jahat! Masa' aku disuruh tidur di bawah… kan dingin!" rengek Naruto

"haaah, baiklah, aku yang tidur di bawah… kau yang di atas.. puas?" Sasuke pura-pura memasang muka marah terhadap Naruto. Dan membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai.

"Teme~ jangan maraaah~" rajuk Naruto

"…" Sasuke tak memberi jawaban, sehingga agaknya Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Maaf… Sasuke… kau jangan tidur di lantai.. nanti kau sakit… tidurlah disini…"

Sasuke tebelalak mendengar hal yang dituturkan oleh Naruto. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Haaah… innocent" Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya tadi, kemudian merebahkan dirinya di kasur, memunggungi Naruto.

"Oyasumi Dobe"

"Oyasumi Teme"

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Tentunya lebih pagi dari Naruto. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, memandang wajah gadis yang telah merebut hatinya. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya sebelum ia mengecup ringan kening Naruto dan beranjak dari kasurnya menuju ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan gadis pirang yang masih bergelut dalam mimpinya.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke telah siap dengan seragamnya untuk pergi ke sekolah, setelah sebelumnya ia membuatkan sarapan untuk Naruto. Yah, Kalau hanya Onigiri sih Sasuke sudah hafal membuatnya.

.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi, pertanda pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Semua murid KHS pun telah berada di kelas masing-masing. Terkecuali tentunya, segelintir murid yang datang terlambat. Sasuke duduk menopang dagu, pandanganya memerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Matanya tidak terlalu tertarik untuk melirik senseinya yang beberapa detik lalu sudah masuk ke kelas. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sehingga tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang bersurai pirang mengekor di belakang senseinya.

"Pssst… Sasuke… ada murid baru tuh…" ujar Kiba pada Sasuke yang sedang asyik melamun.

"hn…."

"hei… Sasuke setidaknya lihatlah dulu… dia lumayan manis lho…" Kiba menarik lengan baju Sasuke sehingga yang ditarik pun kesal dan menolehkan pandanganya ke depan kelas.

"itu…."

TBC

Uaaaaaaaah… selese juga… gomen telat…. Sebenernya sih kita lagi wb dan hanya adegan inilah yang terfikir di otak mikoto-nee dan furu…. Walau yang nge plot miko-nee sihh… hmm maaf kalo banyak TYPO seperti biasa… -_-" dan juga semakin gaje… serta alur kecepetan… hmm ok mind to RnR?


End file.
